McGee and Abby: Fifty Things
by DemonClowSorceress
Summary: Nine in the Fifty Things family. This time, McGee and Abby snippets to enjoy! K plus for what may or may not happen. COMPLETE!
1. Prompts

**McGee and Abby: Fifty Things**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

**Number nine already, wow! By popular demand, Fifty Things about McGee and Abby!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>#1 - Teasing<p>

It's something they've always done, before and after they had their relationship.

#2 - Toothbrush

When she brought it out, he knew he had to think fast.

#3 - Typewriter

He was so old-fashioned, but it was kind of cute.

#4 - Bert

"How did you ever find a farting hippo?"

#5 - Forensics

It's her religion and her God, and he's always happy to praise it.

#6 - Support

He was the second one who was told the truth.

#7 - Computer

They initially bonded over the most basic thing.

#8 - Brag

Sick and tired about hearing him go on and on about his degrees, Abby decided to put a cork in it.

#9 - Skulls

She liked them, for all they were creepy.

#10 - Stalker

The next time one appeared, he made sure she never left his sight.

#11 - Development

It had been meant as a joke. Tony sure hadn't expected her to blush redder than a fire engine.

#12 - Puppies

She thought it was an appropriate comparison.

#13 - Caf-Pow

"You need to be cut off, now," McGee said, taking the plastic cup from her decisively.

#14 - Music

It always played in the lab. But not today.

#15 - Offers

They come in every day, but she'll never leave NCIS.

#16 - Timid

Her personality was so big that he sometimes felt like he'd never be enough to handle her.

#17 - Hinky

If used more than five times a case, said case could get very bad very soon.

#18 - Sarah

Tony and Ziva weren't the only ones she told his secrets to that day.

#19 - Boots

Without them on, she's the perfect height to hold. With them on, she's the perfect height to kiss.

#20 - Gun

_Never thought I'd need to actually use one outside the test-fire chamber_, she thought, clicking the safety off.

#21 - Marilyn

The sight of her in that signature look still haunted his dreams.

#22 - Rules

The unspoken Gibbs's rule: _Never ever hurt the Abby_.

#23 - P2P

"If something were to ever happen to you, I would..." When he trailed off and gave her that look, Abby felt her heart swell.

#24 - Girls

She doesn't like it when he shows interest in others.

#25 - Tattoo

"Is that a new one?" he asked, staring at her back before he could stop himself.

#26 - Penny

Abby was pleasantly surprised to run into his grandmother walking through the park.

#27 - Guys

He doesn't like it when she shows interest in others.

#28 - Tarburst

When she returned home, McGee was waiting with a hug.

#29 - ASL

Gibbs wasn't the only one who could have an entire silent conversation with her.

#30 - Hazy

Nobody was ever really sure where they stood with each other.

#31 - Allergy

When Director Shepard had forced her to wear "normal" clothes, Abby's reaction hadn't been a complete overreaction.

#32 - Louisiana

Nobody can say she doesn't have that southern charm.

#33 - Christmas

He tried to find the perfect gift for the perfect girl. Too bad he didn't know he already had it.

#34 - Energizer

She squealed at seeing the wrapping paper fall away from the signature pink bunny.

#35 - Affectionate

Nobody ever turns down an Abby hug.

#36 - Smooch

He wore the red lipstick mark like a badge of honor.

#37 - Motormouth

Speaking Abby is not only a matter of speed and comprehension, but retention.

#38 - Observation

Everyone could tell that they clearly had a thing.

#39 - Therapist

Gibbs was sick of them barging into his house randomly to complain. So when Abby arrived, he made her wait until McGee showed up.

#40 - Seasick

She winced when she heard him retching in the background. "Ziva, tell McGee to take those pills I put in his bag."

#41 - Phantom

When she got back from Los Angeles, he was the first one to hug her with relief.

#42 - Mold

There was definitely nobody quite like Abby Sciuto. Probably a good thing, come to think of it.

#43 - Author

"Thom E. Gemcity's finest, most harrowing installment yet," she said proudly, reading off his newest novel's reviews.

#44 - Bowling

You wouldn't think a Goth would get along with nuns, but they did.

#45 - Favorite

It was an undisputed fact among the MCRT agents.

#46 - Interrogation

He knew it was bad when Abby had a sharp object pointed at him when he walked into her lab.

#47 - Admiral

She took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Go ahead, Timmy. He's your dad."

#48 - Black

He's never seen that color quite the same again.

#49 - Digging

"So when were you going to tell me?"

#50 - Restart

They gave each other a shy smile, wondering how they could do what they wanted when they'd done what they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this one was pretty tough to come up with. So, want the one-shots? Yes? No?<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Teasing

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or the oblique reference to 3x06 "The Voyeur's Web_._"**

**Prompt #1: Teasing - It's something they've always done, before and after they had their relationship.**

**Words: 493**

* * *

><p>If you happen to walk by the forensics lab of NCIS, you may hear a pair of close friends exchanging very suggestive remarks to each other. If you dared to look inside, you'd see the peppy Goth scientist known commonly as "Energizer" Abby Sciuto speaking with Agent Timothy McGee from Gibbs' MCR team. If you listened long enough, you could probably arrive at the same conclusion many of their colleagues at NCIS already had - that they were an item.<p>

However, you, and them, would be wrong.

Hearing them talk, sometimes people were under the impression that they were dating or very close to. But that misconception was always squashed. Gossip was healthy and always up-to-date in NCIS, and everyone knew the score between McGee and Abby.

The score being - there was no score. They were just friends. Who used to date, but broke up. And now they're great friends.

Really, it's much too complicated to go into in one sitting. Let's just focus on the wordplay between them.

Abby usually instigated the digs, but over the last few years, McGee's gotten better at dishing them right back out to her. It's almost like flirting, or a verbal chess match, geared towards showing some sort of hidden emotion that the pair may or may not still harbor towards each other.

But you'll never get them to talk about it. At least, not outright.

Sometimes their remarks gets too serious to be considered jibes. Sometimes, despite their best intentions, a hint of something else enters their voices.

But only a very highly skilled investigator can tell that. McGee is an agent of the highest caliber, while Abby is a forensic scientist of that same caliber. They're both very good at finding evidence. Adversely, this makes them very good at concealing it too. At least, evidence of the emotional standpoint.

However, there are times it peeks through. Mostly when one of them is in danger, whether job-related or personally. The jibes practically vanish, and there's a level of serious concern that makes even established couples want more out of their relationship.

Because c'mon, there are times when their concern for each other has crossed the friendship line like whoa.

* * *

><p>"So, Abby, are you...are you going back to court today?"<p>

"...McGee! Don't tell me you came down here again hoping to see me in my court suit."

"No!"

"Liar! You're blushing redder than a virgin watching her first porno."

"Says the porn queen herself."

"Ew, that's right. Yuck, thanks Tim, now that caseload's back in the forefront of my brain."

"Sorry Abs. Maybe I can make it up to you later."

"...Weeeeeell...buy me dinner and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>And now we begin the McAbby! Relax and enjoy the fun!<strong>

**And review! Review too please!**


	3. Toothbrush

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or episode 3x21 "Bloodbath."**

**Prompt #2: Toothbrush - When she brought it out, he knew he had to think fast.**

**Words: 470**

* * *

><p>It all started because she can't find her toothbrush. One simple item, something she really didn't even need that badly. It wasn't as if skipping one night would give her cavities.<p>

But no. I caved. Because of the toothbrush.

I still can't believe it happened...

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the whine that did me in. I don't know.<p>

"Oh, I can't find my toothbrush. I think it fell out in your car."

I didn't think before replying, "Oh that's all right, your old toothbrush is still in my bathroom."

"You kept my toothbrush?" The way she said it made me look up. She was giving me this look like she was seeing me in a completely different light, and not necessarily a good one. "That's a little creepy, McGee. Maybe you should take the sleeping bag," she called as she made her way back to the bathroom.

"What is creepy about it?" I asked. "I just never bothered to throw it out."

She walked out holding another toothbrush. Not hers. Sarah's. Damn, dumb sister didn't take it with her! "What?" I said, trying not to sound guilty and failing.

"This is not my toothbrush." As if I didn't know. As if I will be stupid enough to assume that such a colorful toothbrush was hers.

I couldn't very well tell her the the one she was holding belonged to my younger sister. At least, I think it did. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't entirely sure. So I covered with, "Well, then I must've bought a second one and forgot about it."

"It's a ladybug toothbrush, McGee!" she stated, looking at the red toothbrush incredulously. "That's for cute girls named Gina Marie that bake cookies and wear J Lo Glow. Not for a quasi-manly federal agent who carries a gun."

I was too tired to argue with the description. Plus, she's called me worse. "You wanna use it or not?"

"An anonymous toothbrush? I would rather remove my own tonsils with Typhoid Mary's straight razor."

I really didn't think it was that bad. Then again, Abby did have an overactive imagination when it came to forensics. When I blinked, Abby was heading toward my front door. "Where are you going?"

"To get my toothbrush."

_Oh God, _I think, averting one crisis to walk straight into another. _This girl's going to give me a heart attack, I know it_.

* * *

><p>Now, I'm riding my knees in front of my computer. all because of a damn toothbrush.<p>

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something from McGee's view from "Bloodbath."<strong>

**Review please!**


	4. Typewriter

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #3: Typewriter - He was so old-fashioned, but it was kind of cute.**

**Words: 351**

* * *

><p>The first time she saw it, she had to laugh.<p>

"Seriously?" she said, running her fingers over the keys. "What self-respecting geek of the techno age has this relic in plain sight, McGee?"

"A geek who knows the dangers of the techno age, Abs," had been his reply. "Besides, it's not a relic."

She gave him a scrunched-up expression of disbelief. "Really, McGee? This should be on display in a museum, not on your desk."

"Hey, don't knock the old stuff."

"But a typewriter? Really?"

He cast a dispairing look at her. "Just don't break it, okay? It has...sentimental value to me."

She left it alone after that. Not much else to poke fun at, really. In time, the memory faded into the back of her mind.

Abby didn't really put it together until _Deep Six _first came out and McGee started muttering about new storylines. Curious as she was, the peppy Goth tried to sneak into his computer and figure out exactly what he was doing. But no matter how carefully she dug, no matter how deep she delved, and despite all her best sniffer programs, Abby could find nothing even remotely familiar to McGee's dirty little secret.

A few days after her snooping around, McGee was walking out of her lab and said, almost offhandedly, "And now you know why I have it."

It took her a little while to know what he was talking about. When it finally registered, Abby's entire respect for McGee's ingenuity rose several notches.

Being a computer whiz with a talent for hacking highly-classified agencies on a routine basis, no doubt McGee was completely aware of his own vulnerability. He knew better than anyone that a system could be hacked and sensitive information could be stolen, or worse, passed off as another agency's grunt work. The only way to safeguard something, really, was to keep it someplace unhackable.

After all, you can't hack a relic.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like anyway!<strong>

**Review please!**


	5. Bert

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #4: Bert - "How did you ever find a farting hippo?"**

**Words: 474**

* * *

><p>"Hahaha!" Abby looked away from her computer screen and saw Tony pick up a familiar friend. "I've been wondering where this guy ended up. You never have him out anymore."<p>

"The Director doesn't approve of having stuffed animals in the lab," she explained. "Leon and Jenny never minded, but this new guy's got a stick up his ass about protocol."

Tony pointed out her attire. "And yet you still look fashionably fierce, my Gothic princess."

Her smile was blinding. "Having Gibbs on your side is always a good thing when you're negotiating the terms of your tenure."

"An excellent point." Tony held up the stuffed hippopotamus. "You know, I've been meaning to ask this for a while now. Where on earth did you ever find a farting hippo? They're not exactly on the pre-order list of Toys'R'Us."

"Why do you ask?"

Now Tony's smile was blinding with pride. "Elijah and Tali are starting to get in that "Mine, not yours" no-sharing stage. Ziva and I were wondering if you knew where to find another Bert, since they still love him dearly."

"I still remember when they played with him while I babysat." Abby looked at the old, well-worn plushie fondly. "That one is so old, I can't tell you where it came from. My parents got him for my birthday when I was a kid. But he wore out, just like all toys do."

The agent made a confused face. He wrapped his arms around the hippo and squeezed hard. The familiar sound of flatulence echoed through the lab, bringing a smile to Abby and Tony's faces. "Sounds good to me," he said.

"That's because when he finally gave out, McGee worked his butt off to fix the sound box," Abby said.

"McHandyman did that, did he?" Tony's nickname for the younger man was tinted with pride as well as teasing.

Abby nodded. "Took him an entire week, but he had Bert farting back in tune in time for my birthday." She smiled at the memory when she'd hugged the hippo and he'd let one rip. Glancing back at Tony, she gestured to the stuffed animal. "You can take him home for Elijah and Tali, but remind them that it's mine and I want it back in one piece. And tell them that I'm - "

"The only person who can kill them and leave no evidence," Tony finished. "You'd threaten my children with murder over a farting stuffed animal?"

"Hey, I don't know where to find another farting hippo. That has sentimental value."

Tony saluted. "Got it. Thanks, Abs."

Then Gibbs walked into the lab and demanded an update on the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Future fic that, well, I'm not too sure about. What do you think?<strong>

**Review and let me know, please!**


	6. Forensics

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #5: Forensics - It's her religion and her God, and he's always happy to praise it.**

**Words: 454**

* * *

><p>She was a firm believer in the religion of forensic science.<p>

McGee stood back by the doorway as Abby flitted around her lab, running from computer to worktable to Major Mass-Spec. She hadn't seen him yet, or heard him either, since her music was blaring loud enough to mask any other sounds. Was what playing, Brain Matter or Shriek Attack? They sounded so similar...

But back on point.

If this field had a religion, Abby would probably be its high priestess. Nothing could make her not believe her findings. Forensic evidence never lied, and with Abby's talent, they gained the ability to speak for the dead against the killers the NCIS MCRT hunted.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva may do the footwork and wax theory and interrogate suspects, but without Abby's findings pointing them in the right direction, they're just scent dogs without a smell to track. They dig up facts, try to sniff around for their own leads, and occasionally hit on the scent themselves. But really, it's Abby and her forensic cues that really give them the positive.

McGee learned very early that praising Abby's talent was a good way to stay on her positive side. Praise, and a fresh Caf-Pow every three hours. Keeping Abby happy meant that she kept smiling, and when she was smiling, the world was spinning smoothly on its axis. His world, at least.

He also learned never to bring negativity with him. Negativity made her annoyed, and somewhat antagonistic to those who stood in her way. Her music got angrier and even louder, which served as both an excellent gauge of her mood and a potential for slow progression into deafness.

Rarely does her faith in science waver. Even when it told her things she never wants to believe, she doesn't doubt the findings. The only notable exception was when Tony seemed to be guilty of murder. Then she worked tirelessly to prove that he'd been framed, even when all her evidence pointed to the Senior Agent. Doing everything physically and scientifically possible, she eliminated every last piece of evidence, until it boiled down to the last carpet fiber pulled from Tony's car.

Then she'd taken down the killer single-handedly. His Abby was truly a kickass woman.

Yes, _his _Abby. McGee still liked to think she was his, in a strictly my-friend-if-not-crush sort of way. But he knew he couldn't voice those thoughts aloud. Abby adored her forensics, and belonged to everybody, and he couldn't be selfish.

So he was happy being able to stand beside her. That was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, this one's odd, but still likeable.<strong>

**Review please!**


	7. Support

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #6: Support - He was the second one who was told the truth.**

**Words: 559**

* * *

><p>"Tim?"<p>

I look up and see Abby standing by the partition beside my desk. She looks like she's been crying, but the evidence was almost completely obliterated behind her makeup. Immediately I'm concerned about her.

"What is it, Abby?"

She steps forward, towering over my desk in her platform shoes. Her hair's out of its pigtails, something I've only seen when she's incredibly sad about something. Concern is fast turning into worry. "Abby, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Tim...can we talk someplace private?"

I point to the elevator; years of working with Gibbs has made "private chatroom" synonymous with "elevator." We head inside, and I hit the button to take us to her lab. Two seconds later, I slap the emergency stop button, cutting the lights to emergency and stopping the box between floors.

"All right Abby, we're in private. Now can you please tell me what it is that's got you so sad?"

No answer but a small sniffle. She's killing me. I want to help her, but without knowing what hurts, I can't do anything but stand there like an idiot.

"Remember when...when I said I was going to donate a kidney?" I nod. "Well, I found out that someone else had offered to donate. Someone they said was - a genetic match, on the sibling level."

"Luca?"

"No."

_Wait..._ "You have another brother?" I ask, astonished. She'd never mentioned one before.

"Sort of." She wars with herself for another minute, then decides to just say it. "I - Tim, I think I'm adopted."

Time stops. I fight to speak again. "What?"

She held up the locket I only just noticed her wearing. "In this is a lock of my mom's hair. When I met Kyle, I realized that we were biologically related. So I thought my parents had given him up. That didn't make sense, so I tested my mom's hair with mine. The mitochondrial DNA didn't match."

"Which, if she was your real mom, wouldn't be possible," I finish. "Oh god, Abby, I'm sorry."

"I mean, I get why they didn't tell me," Abby insists. "I really do. But - why didn't they leave something behind to tell me who I really am?"

I'm seeing a side of Abby that very few people have ever known to exist - a vulnerable, broken side. Impulse demanded that I hug her tight, keep her grounded in the here and now, not in the why-not-then.

She starts to cry, and I'm lost. I never want her to cry. It's almost a physical blow to me. So I keep hugging her as I smack the button to send us to the garage.

"Where are we going?" she sobs.

My voice is surprisingly strong and steady. "I'm taking you home."

"Tim, you don't have to - "

"Yes I do," I say over her. "I care about you, Abby. And you need this. Now stop it."

She doesn't break easy or often, but when she does, I want to be the one who helps to put her back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tag to 9x04 "Enemy on the Hill" because I think Abby would tell McGee eventually.<strong>

**Review please!**


	8. Computer

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS, _but Aggie is mine.**

**Prompt #7: Computer - ****They initially bonded over the most basic thing.**

**Words: 1,191**

* * *

><p>A missing Marine, bloodstained money, a dead call girl, and more rogue leads than a dogwalker could handle. A typical case for Gibbs and the MCR team.<p>

At least they had a credible witness - the missing Marine PFC's kid sister. Unfortunately, she wasn't talking to them.

Agatha "Aggie" Marshwood, age twelve, was the picture of pre-teen rebellion. Her platinum blonde hair was pageboy-short, held back by a pair of cherry-red headphones that took permanant residence just behind her ears when not in use. She looked like a surly Tinkerbell, if the fairy had just come from Hot Topic; layering black with a white lace tank and a red hoodie that swallowed her petite form, black jeans and red high-tops. Bubblegum pink-rimmed glasses enhanced the sight of a pair of shocking blue eyes that kept a straight stare at one Timothy McGee, as if daring the agent to squirm.

But McGee didn't let her worry him. He'd survived within a rioting women's prison, for the love of God. He could handle a staring match with a punk princess.

She broke the silence first. "You're looking for my brother?"

"We would be if you'd tell us where he went," McGee replied.

"I told you, I don't know!" Aggie snapped. "Terry left earlier this morning, said he had stuff to do on base. Next thing I know, NCIS is knocking down my door and yelling that he's wanted for murder."

McGee made a note to have words with those insensitive agents. By going in hard and tough, they'd effectively clamed up the only person who could help them find PFC Marshwood.

Aggie looked at him carefully. "Your boss is Gibbs, right?" At his nod she smirked. "Heard about him. They say he's the best. That's good."

At those words Gibbs entered the conference room. "Not good enough to read minds yet," he said, plopping a glass of water in front of Aggie as he sat across from her. "Still need you to talk to us."

"You think my brother did that?" Aggie asked straight up, not touching the water.

Gibbs didn't bother talking around the issue. "Evidence says yes. People put him with the girl who was killed."

"Miki was his girlfriend. He wouldn't hurt her," Aggie said firmly. "Terry's not like that. He's a true nerd, rather fight with words or worms instead of fists."

McGee spoke next. "He's a hacker. Just like you."

She didn't deny it. "Family business, but my dad went legit when he got caught and started his own company. Can't beat 'em? Hire us."

"Your brother's working on classified intel for the DOD," said Gibbs. "That intel disappeared just before he did. Any ideas?"

Aggie nodded. "His laptop. Or a black flashdrive. He never leaves without either one. They hold his work." She fixed him a hard look. "But they're both encrypted, and you won't be able to get anything off them."

"But neither will the people after it."

"No," she admitted. "They won't either." Understanding flashed through her eyes. "You think someone took Terry to get the intel from his computer."

"Frame him for the call girl's death, makes us working on a murder investigation and not for a rescue mission," McGee said.

Gibbs nodded, catching the almost similar way girl and agent had come to their conclusions. "McGee, take Aggie back to the bullpen and put her by your desk. Then start tracking everywhere PFC Marshwood's been in the last forty-eight hours."

McGee and Aggie headed back towards the bullpen. She looked up at him. "You're the computer guy of the team?"

He grinned. "How could you tell?"

"Gibbs doesn't strike me as tech-savvy, and Tony's a little too cocky to be any good at hacking," she said firmly. "Ziva's clearly not big on computers unless they're useful as weapons."

"Sharp eyes," McGee remarked.

"Glasses help," she admitted.

He showed her where she would sit, then went down to the Caf-Pow machine to refill Abby's and to get a little one for Aggie. When he came back, the girl had moved to sit at his desk and started attacking his keyboard with the assuredness of a hacker twice her age.

"How's it going?" he asked her, squatting down next to her and resting his chin on crossed arms on his desk.

* * *

><p>Dead ends.<p>

McGee pushed back from his desk and rubbed his eyes. All their leads had come up empty. Even with Abby's forensics pointing them in the right direction, they couldn't find any trace of PFC Marshwood after he went back to the hotel with his girlfriend, the dead girl.

An e-mail popped up on his computer from Abby. It bore only three words: GET DOWN HERE.

Never one to leave her waiting, McGee took the stairs down. He entered the lab to catch Abby as she jumped into his arms. "Ohmygod, Tim!" she shouted in his ear. "She's a genius!"

"Who? Aggie?" asked McGee, trying to pop his eardrum and regain his hearing. Looking past Abby, he saw the punk kid sitting in Abby's chair, her fingers flying across the keyboard like lightning. "What's she doing?"

"She's remote hacking her way into her brother's laptop!" Abby said, letting him go.

McGee frowned. "But we can't find the laptop."

"Traced his wi-fi signature on your computer," said Aggie loudly; her headphones were situated over her ears, and if he concentrated, McGee could hear faint notes of music coming from them. "Managed to ping it near the base. Trying to get into the security feed. Couldn't do it up there, so I moved down here."

Abby shook her head. "Can't. They updated their firewalls with new software that's said to be unhackable. The specs aren't even on the open market yet."

McGee looked at her. "Wait, she's hacking a Blackguard Sentinal system?" She nodded. "Then there's no way we can - "

A beep alerted the agent and scientist to the screen. Red alerts flashed green. ACCESS GRANTED blinked like a message from God, via the pipsqueak punk who leaned back and said, "Simple."

"Simple?" McGee repeated, somewhat awestruck and proud at the same time. "You just got past a security system that most hackers can't even find a back door into."

"Dad was a hacker. I taught myself after he couldn't anymore." Aggie shrugged without a hint of smugness. "Some girls play with dolls. I play with computers."

Abby nodded. "Classy. And impressive." She looked at McGee. "I like this girl."

He just grinned at Aggie as he pulled out his phone and dialed Gibbs. "Boss. We found the laptop. We know where PFC Marshwood is."

* * *

><p><strong>Little tag into Tony and Ziva: Fifty Things "Mirror." Couldn't help it, Aggie demanded an encore performance!<strong>

**Review please!**


	9. Brag

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #8: Brag - Sick and tired about hearing him go on and on about his degrees, Abby decided to put a cork in it.**

**Words: 444**

* * *

><p>It was another case, another series of leads panning out to a whole lot of nothing, and another sojourn down in Abby's lab to help her hack into some secure computer system to run their tests and find missing military intelligence. Really, just another day.<p>

Except Abby was ready to rip her pigtails from her skull and beat McGee with them.

He had this really, really, _really _annoying habit of talking to himself as he hacked, almost bragging how smart he was and how he was going to take down the code for all it was worth. It was like he was showing off to the code. It got even worse when he started bragging about his degrees from Johns Hopkins and MIT.

As if the code would care how talented he was.

Abby let him rant and ramble on for about twenty minutes before she decided to make him stop.

But how? That was the question. There were obvious methods - killing him was a possible choice - but Abby wasn't about to test the limits of Gibbs's fondness for her by causing permenant damage to one of his agents.

That whittled her choices down to a smaller and not-quite-fear-inspiring list. And of course, Abby had to make sure that this lesson took. Which rubbed off quite a few more options. That left brute force, verbal threats, assault with a deadly weapon, and the shock factor.

Assault with a deadly weapon was always a possibility, but the new McGee didn't scare as much as the newbie McGee used to, not since his stint in that ladies' prison. Brute force wouldn't work either; Abby was no Ziva. Verbal threats sometimes worked, but she couldn't bet on the chance that he would just tune her out.

So that left shock factor.

But again, the question remained - how? So many options, so little sanity left to choose before she got desperately drastic.

* * *

><p>Tony chuckled when he saw how McGee winced when the elevator door dinged. <em>Looks like Abby used the air horn on him, <em>he thought with some sympathy. _Poor Probie never really had a chance_.

Across the bullpen, Ziva was likewise sympathetic to her coworker's pain - to a point. Past that point she was also chuckling at McGee's goof for speaking while he hacked. He really ought to know better than that by now.

It was a wonder that Abby hadn't beat him over the head with Bert.

* * *

><p><strong>This...was a tad weird. But whatev, it works!<strong>

**Review please!**


	10. Skulls

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #9: Skulls - She liked them, for all they were creepy.**

**Words: 552**

* * *

><p>"Nice motif," said the tech as he worked on the busted Major Mass-Spec.<p>

Twirling her black lace parasol, Abby tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

"The black and skulls and goth decor," he clarified. "It works for you."

"Oh, thanks!" she chirped. "I find it soothing."

"How so?"

Abby looked around. "This place is so dreary sometimes, so I like to spice it up."

"With skulls and black and industrial music?"

"It's different, and I like different."

The tech grinned at her. "Hey, it's a cool kind of different." He pointed to the tinsel-coated skeleton that adorned a corner of her lab. "That's really classy. Death made cheerful."

"Yuletide is cheerful no matter what," Abby announced firmly, as if stating the the sun was a ball of flaming gas.

They chatted a while longer until Major Mass-Spec was fully functional again. Abby thanked the tech and sent him on his way, folding up her parasol and putting it aside. _Now, back to work, _she thought, loading up Major Mass-Spec to run its tests on the latest evidence gathered by Gibbs's team.

"McGee, you're lurking again."

"I have a permit now," was his reply as he stepped into the lab. "How's it going, Abby? Anything new?"

"When I have something, you can follow Gibbs down when he gets that spidey-sense that says I have something." Abby crossed her lab and adjusted the tinsel on her skeleton. "That's not why you're down here, is it?"

McGee gave her an (she thought) adorable scowl. "You could've asked me to help fix the GCMS."

"Like you "helped" fix my computer?" she shot back.

Ready to argue, McGee seemed to change his mind. Instead he said, "Well, just know that I can help any time."

Abby smiled. "Your offer is appreciated, McGee. I'll keep it in mind."

"And," he added, "I won't fake an interest in your skull." At her confused look McGee said, "The tech? He's terrified of you."

"He didn't look it," Abby said.

"He'd a good actor," was McGee's reply. "On my way down I heard him brag to his friends how he managed to keep his cool in the death cavern."

There was a hint of anger in his tone that made Abby realize how much it annoyed him. But she didn't think much of it. It was always a fact that some people weren't as comfortable with skulls and death in general as she was.

"But me? I like the skeleton."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?"

"It reminds me of you." Before she could jump on the diet slash sexist remark, McGee added, "It's always smiling, just like you."

That was the most sappy, romantic, and fluff-filled line she'd ever heard in her life. A big toothy smile decorated Abby's face as she threw her arms around McGee and planted a big kiss on his cheek. It left a lipstick mark, but McGee didn't seem to care.

"Betcha no skeleton can do that," teased Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little ficlet. I thought it was cute.<strong>

**Review please!**


	11. Stalker

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or the characters. I just like to play with them for a bit for entertainment.**

**Prompt #10: Stalker - The next time one appeared, he made sure she never left his sight.**

**Words: 887**

* * *

><p>"I hate stalkers," Gibbs growled, staring at the image of Matthew Fallbrooks' driver's license on the plasma. "Especially people who stalk my people."<p>

Ziva propped up her chin with her hands. "Again, we have no real suspect list, Gibbs. Except for every court case that Abby has, is, and will be testifying in."

"Which is a long list in and of itself," sighed Tony, his face buried in his arms. "Geez, why can't this be a straightforward case? Why does it have to be a stalker again, Boss? It was easier when there was a hitman after us."

His grave humor was meant as a crack, and nobody was offended enough to take issue with it. It was true. Having no idea who was after one of their own was a feeling that nobody liked.

Gibbs looked over the evidence again. A series of calls from a bunch of burner phones, mail hand-delivered to Abby's home with creepy promises to be "together forever soon" and left unsigned, Abby's own recounts of a man wearing a dark hoodie standing outside her home at all hours of the night. It was all vague and pointed to nothing, and there was little Gibbs hated more than evidence that couldn't point him in the right direction.

"Look over everything again," he ordered, grabbing his coat and heading for the stairs to MTAC. "Find me something that tells me who is after Abby!"

"On it, Boss!" Tony shouted. He and Ziva shared a steeling look and nodded once before diving back into it.

* * *

><p>Abby sat in the safe house with an annoyed pout on her face, clutching Bert the hippo in her arms just shy of tight enough to make him fart. <em>I hate stalkers, <em>she thought angrily. _They're so obnoxious._

But she was scared as well as angry. While it wasn't the first time she'd been stalked, it was the first time the team didn't have any idea who could be doing it. Unlike when Ari or Michael or Cobb were loose, nobody was sure what this man was capable of. Without a name, without a face, they had no idea what to expect. So far the stalking had been somewhat nonthreatening, but she'd seen and heard of stalking cases escalate into very dangerous situations.

Across the room, McGee sat in the armchair with his gun drawn, facing the door in anticipation for whatever might come through it. A deck of cards was already laid out in a completed solitaire formation. He was prepared to weather the night out to keep Abby safe.

"McGee."

He glanced over to see the black-haired scientist standing on the stairs, barefoot and clad in an overlarge black T-shirt that covered her thighs, holding Bert tightly. "What is it, Abby? You okay?"

Her eyes flashed angrily. "No Tim, I'm not okay. Someone's stalking me. How can I be all right?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, showing just how stressed she was.

"Don't worry, Abby. The team is working to find out who it is, and I won't let anything happen to you." He injected as much confidence as he could in his tired voice. He knew they'd figure it out. They had to. One of their own was counting on it. "Why don't you get some sleep, Abs. I'll keep a lookout."

She shook her head. "No way."

"Abby..."

"Tim, he's there."

McGee sat up, already on high alert. "Where? Where is he?"

"When I close my eyes," Abby whispered. "When something creaks. When a shadow seems to move. He's everywhere, Tim, and I'm scared to go to sleep." She shivered, and with the overlarge shirt and her hair in mussed-up pigtails and her eyes wide with fear and tears, she looked like a child that was terrified of the monster in her closet. It broke McGee's heart to see her this way, and he wished he knew how he could help her.

Then she said the sentence he never thought he'd hear directed at him ever again. "Will you sleep with me?"

Thankfully he wasn't Tony and his mind did not take a swan dive into the gutter. He did, however, have to take a steadying breath to control his bodily reaction. "Sure, Abby," he said. "I'll sit outside the door - "

"No, I-I meant - " She looked down at Bert, suddenly shy. "I meant, with me. In the same bed."

_She's completely terrified, _McGee thought. Pushing his insecurity to the side, he stood up and gave her a tight hug. "Sure Abs," he whispered. "Sure."

But he knew it would be a sleepless night for him. The last time he took his eyes off Abby when her stalker was loose, Gibbs took away his chair. McGee would take no chances this time.

Sure, he'd get in bed with her, but he'd be wide awake. All night.

With a gun poised to fire at anyone who dared to hurt Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Badass!McGee is in the bed! lolz<strong>

**Review please!**


	12. Development

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #11: Development - It had been meant as a joke. Tony sure hadn't expected her to blush redder than a fire engine.**

**Words: 623**

* * *

><p>Abby knew when she opened her eyes that something had changed.<p>

For once, she was back in her own coffin. The stalker case had resolved itself with minimal loss and a satisfactory ending with handcuffs and the stalker in them. Finally free to go home, Abby had taken up that offer with open arms, and faithful, protective McGee had taken her home. That was at eleven o'clock last night - 2300 hours.

Now, wide awake at two in the morning, Abby could only think, _This won't stay secret for long_.

Abby bit her lip worriedly and glanced next to her. The worry melted into affection as she watched McGee sleep the sleep of the innocent dead. He'd been so bone tired when they finally got back to her place that he couldn't see straight. And the idiot said he was going to drive home? Fat chance. She had confiscated his keys and all but threatened him to stay for the night, sending him to bed immediately.

Imagine her surprise when she was getting ready for bed and found that McGee, in his exhausted state, had accidentally passed out in her coffin. Habit, she figured, was a tough mistress to refuse in his condition. She didn't have the heart to wake him up and make him move, so Abby had just slipped inside and dealt with sharing her coffin for the first time in a long time.

They'd have to plan their return to NCIS very carefully so as not to be seen. Sometimes Tony was too damn perceptive for his own good. Abby solely blamed Gibbs for that. He'd taken the street-savvy cop and transformed him into an even better NCIS agent. Coupled with his already annoying need to know everything about everybody around him, Tony was a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

The same went for Ziva. Already very well-trained in the art of reading people, being with Gibbs only honed her ability to sniff out bullshit. Coupled with her talent for wearing an impressive poker face and ninja abilities, Ziva was not one to underestimate.

Movement drew her mind back to the present. McGee had shifted his weight slightly, exhaling deeply. Abby's smile softened even more. He really was as loveable as a puppy, but she knew her feelings for him were stronger than that.

But those were thoughts for another day. For now, she just lay down again and curled up with McGee, her eyes drifting shut as peaceful sleep stole over her.

* * *

><p>When McGee and Abby walked into the bullpen at 0800 hours, Tony barely gave them a cursory glance, then looked closer. Unless he missed his guess, they were both wearing the same clothes as they'd been wearing the day before. He knew that McGee had driven Abby home, and an innocent smile came to his face. He had to make the observation. It was too easy.<p>

"Ah, the walk of shame," stated Tony in a casual manner. "Impromptu sleepover in the coffin last night, kiddies?"

He'd meant it as a harmless joke, a stab at levity after the craziness of Abby almost being killed. He didn't expect the flush across Abby's cheeks or the smug smile on McGee's face as they breezed past Tony and Ziva towards Abby's lab.

"Wait, did they?" Tony asked his partner, not sure whether to gloat or be surprised. "Did they really?"

Ziva continued to stare after them with wide eyes. "I cannot tell." A beat of silence, then she stated, "I am not telling Gibbs."

"Me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a wrap-up for #10: Stalker. Double update for all of you faithful readers!<strong>

**Review please!**


	13. Puppies

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #12: Puppies - ****She thought it was an appropriate comparison.**

**Words: 663**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you McGee. Not like "love you" love you. Not that I don't love you, because I do, kind of. You know, like the way I love puppies."<em>

_"I could have done without that comparison."_

_"But I love puppies."_

* * *

><p>McGee sat at his desk with his head in his arms, looking asleep for all intents and purposes. Tony and Ziva watched him with some concern, then turned to face each other. <em>What's with McGoo? <em>Tony mouthed.

_I do not know, _Ziva replied. _Perhaps he is down in the pits?_

_Dumps, Ziva. Dumps. _Tony raised his voice and said, "What's shaking, McSleepy?"

"Leave me alone, DiNosy," came the muffled response. "I'm not in the mood."

Ziva raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You sound very depressed, McGee. Did something happen?"

"Please Ziva, not now," McGee replied.

"Looks like McGloomy's a little down in the dumps," said Tony, now recovering from the unexpected name-taunt from his coworker. "C'mon, tell us what's the matter."

"We are friends, are we not McGee?" Ziva added. "Perhaps we can help you."

"It's nothing, guys. I'm just really tired and trying to catch some Z's before Gibbs comes back." McGee shifted, settling down again and sighing, "Leave me alone, okay?"

While still concerned about him, Tony and Ziva respected his wishes. After thirty minutes of napping, McGee was refreshed and ready to go when Gibbs blew in with his coffee and asked for an update.

* * *

><p>Ziva peeked into Abby's lab when she had a free moment. "Abby, do you have any idea what is wrong with McGee?" she asked.<p>

"Something's wrong with McGee?" Abby repeated, sounding concerned. "What? Is he sick?"

"No, he just seems...depressed," Ziva decided. "He is listless and distracted, and he would not rise to any of Tony's taunts. It is as if he recieved some troubling news, but he will not tell us what happened."

The assassin saw a look of guilt pass over Abby's face, and the pigtailed woman bit her lip. Ziva gave her a strange look. "Perhaps you know what happened, yes?"

"I - I didn't know he'd get so messed up." Abby looked at her friend with wide eyes that begged to be believed. "I just - I said I loved him like I love puppes. And I love puppies. It's a compliment."

"Abby, you do not need to explain yourself to me," Ziva assured her. "However, I do know that men are sometimes offended or insulted when they are compared to animals, no matter how cute they are."

A wry smirk creased Abby's lips. "Speaking from experience?"

"I have seen enough annoyed faces to hazard a guess."

The two women shared a sheepish look, and Abby let out a small giggle. "I guess it was a little insensitive," she admitted.

"But, knowing McGee, you just need to show him that you care," Ziva replied. "He'll bounce back. He always does."

* * *

><p>McGee never saw it coming.<p>

Abby waltzed into the bullpen, draped her arms around his shoulders, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're definitely not a puppy," she said with a hug, and then she was gone.

He smiled to himself as he reached up to touch the lipstick smear left by her kiss. If Tony and Ziva weren't on their way back, he would've left it there. But they were, and he wasn't in the mood to hear any more of their teasing.

So, with much reluctance, the junior agent stood up and headed for the men's room to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a tag for 4x23 "Trojan Horse" that I thought was cute.<strong>

**Review please!**


	14. CafPow

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt ****#13: Caf-Pow - ****"You need to be cut off, now," McGee said, taking the plastic cup from her decisively.**

**Words: 693**

* * *

><p>She was practically vibrating, she was so wired. Her fingers flew across the keyboard at lightspeed, hacking into several accounts and running prints and DNA at the same time while - McGee shook his head in disbelief - web-surfing for the best present for an upcoming birthday for one of the nuns on her bowling team.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me," he mumbled under his breath. He saw the line of empty super-sized Caf-Pow cups that decorated her computer table. "Okay, that's a little disturbing."

"You're telling me," Tony said next to him. "I tried getting an update on the trace from the Petty Officer's trunk, and she nearly took off my head. I think she's going into some sort of caffiene-induced psychosis, McGee."

The younger man gave him a look of disbelief. "And you want _me_ to go in there? Why?"

"One, I outrank you," Tony replied instantly. "Two, I already braved that storm and barely got out in time. Three, she likes you better than me, so you're obviously safer from death than I am."

"You're married to _Ziva_," McGee reminded him. "A professional _assassin_."

"And that means I know she can kill me if she so chooses. Abby, not so much." Tony shuddered. "She can kill without killing. _And _get rid of the body and all evidence."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

"I wanna live long enough to see my son graduate," Tony said. "Besides, I outrank you."

"You need a new reason." But McGee took a deep breath and headed into the lab anyway. If Abby kept going, she'd burn out and be of no use to anybody. Not to mention Gibbs would have his head if he didn't help out somehow.

Furiously clicking her mouse, Abby barely spared breath to say, "Whatd'youwantMcGee?" before taking a long slurp from her half-full Caf-Pow.

"Abs, it's almost two in the morning. You've been here for hours. It's time to - "

"Don't you dare say it's time to give up, Tim!" she snapped without looking away from her screens. "I'm still waiting on the AIFIS and CODIS results, and I have to find the perfect gift for Sister Maria Rosa, plus I'm not even tired - "

McGee sucked in a breath and prayed to God that He still liked him. "I must be nuts to do this," he muttered, then reached over and snatched the Caf-Pow away before her lips touched the straw. "Abigail Sciuto," he said in a stern, Gibbs-like tone of voice. "At this rate, you're going to burn out. You are not a machine. Shut down everything that doesn't need to be on and let me take you home. You need sleep."

"I gotta - "

"You gotta take a break," McGee said, calmly talking over her. "You're no good to anyone as a nervous or psychotic wreck."

Abby tried to glare at him, but the effect was ruined by her heavy eyelids fighting to remain open. "You're not the boss of me, McGee."

"No, but Gibbs is," he replied. "And he says you're to go home." Lies and blasphemy, but McGee didn't think the Boss would take it bad that he used his name to ensure Abby's well-being. He really was the only one she listened to. "C'mon. I'll drop you off."

Still scowling like a bear woken early from hibernation, Abby shut down her unneeded machines and gathered her things together. She looked a bit unsteady on her feet. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Late. Around two AM," McGee said.

"Ugh, might as well stay over," Abby said as she clapped and shut the lights off. "This search'll be done by the time we get in at oh-five-hundred."

The agent shook his head. "No wonder you mainline caffiene so early in the day. C'mon Abs, let's get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little drabble of a future fic. It's cute, no?<strong>

**Review please! Let's try and break 100 reviews!**

*****Edited 3/29/12** for chronological errors. Thanx _Debthebee77 _for the heads-up!**


	15. Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #14: Music - It always played in the lab. But not today.**

**Words: 504**

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into the forensics lab and stopped in surprise, fearing he'd finally gone deaf. He couldn't hear the earsplitting ruckus that were any of Abby's usual musical selections. He yawned to pop his ears, hoping that was the case. But there was still no pulsing bass emanating from the speakers.<p>

"Abs?" he called out. This confirmed two things; his ears still worked, and there was indeed no music playing. "Abs, where are you?"

A very soft "Here, Gibbs," answered him from in back. Now feeling more than a little worried, Gibbs quickly headed back into Abby's office. When she wasn't there, he moved back into the ballistics firing chamber. There was his girl, huddled in the corner with her forehead resting against her drawn-up knees. She looked so young, so sad, so alone there that Gibbs could barely stand it. Putting down the Caf-Pow on the counter, he lowered himself down next to her and glanced over at her.

She wasn't sporting her pigtails, there was not a spike on her, and her shoes weren't her customary platform boots. No Goth makeup, no chains, no jailbait-short skirt. Abby looked...remarkably normal. And it wasn't even a court appearance day.

"Abs," Gibbs said, "he's going to be fine."

"Five armor-piercing rifle rounds to the back rarely results in people being 'fine' Gibbs," came her bitter response. "Maybe for Superman or you, but not normal people. Not - "

"McGee was wearing his Kevlar, Abs," Gibbs said over her, gentle as a father with a rebellious child. "The slugs didn't impact his spine, and he wasn't hit anywhere vital. He'll recover."

But Abby shook her head. "They put him in a medial coma, Gibbs. Why would they do that if it wasn't serious?"

He knew why - because McGee had flatlined in the ambulance, and bringing him back had been two hairs too close to not soon enough. They'd stuck the tube down his throat to help him breathe and stuck IVs into his arms, and now they had to wait. The doctors were hopeful for a full recovery, but they still had to wait for McGee to wake up on his own.

Draping an arm over her shoulders, Gibbs pulled Abby into a small hug. "He'll be fine, Abby," he whispered. "It's McGee. He wouldn't punch out like this."

Though her face still held fear, Abby nodded in agreement. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and dabbed her eyes dry with her sleeve. "Gibbs, I have to tell you something," she said softly. "McGee and I...well, Tim and I, we - "

He shushed her gently, helping her to her feet. "Not now, Abs," he said. "Not now. We can talk later." Patting her cheek paternally, Gibbs picked up her jacket and handing it to her. "Let's go. I think McGee will want to see you when he wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong>Angst-fest!<strong>

**Review please!**


	16. Offers

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #15: Offers - They come in every day, but she'll never leave NCIS.**

**Words: 817**

* * *

><p>Checking her business e-mail was something Abby took delight and dread in doing. Delight was when she recieved new pictures or links to funny websites from her friends and her brother. Dread was when she had to sort through and reply to the swarms of job offers that always came to her. She'd never leave her beloved NCIS, but apparently nobody believed that she couldn't be enticed away.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she took the opportunity of a rare lull in work to open the window and type in her username and password.

**Username or Password Incorrect.**

_Huh?_ She typed them in again, slower and deliberately.

**Username or Password Incorrect.**

"That's weird," she said to herself. Pursing her lips, she made sure the Caps Lock was off and tried it again.

**Username or Password Incorrect.**

Abby was beginning to lose patience with the computer. Smacking the side of the screen (damn Gibbs and his pesky bad habits) she tried again, changing her password.

**Username or Password Incorrect.**

She tried again, changing her username.

**Username or Password Incorrect.**

Now thoroughly pissed, Abby slammed down her Caf-Pow. "TELL ME WHICH ONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"she shouted.

McGee's voice piped up from the doorway. "Um, what?"

Abby looked back at him and said, "McGee, the computer's broken! Fix it!"

He quickly moved to her side. "What's the problem?"

"My e-mail won't open! I have to check it now!" Anger made her slap the side of the monitor again. "Fix it, McGee!"

McGee moved to her side and typed in a line of code. Red boxes opened and flashed on the screen, accompanied by the _beep-beep-beep!_ of an error. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Oooh, not good."

"Not good? Not good?" Abby repeated, getting even more angry. "Fix my damn computer, McGee! I have to check my e-mail!"

His hands stopped a scant inch above the clear keyboard. "Why?" he asked, looking over at the forensic specialist. "Why do you need to check it now?"

"Because I won't have time later, and I need to do it now!"

"But why?" McGee asked again.

Her dark eyes flashed. "None of your business!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "All right, just calm down. The computer's frozen up; you asked it to do too many things. It needs to be shut down for at least an hour to cool down and reboot." McGee checked the clock on the wall. "Look, it's nearly time for lunch. Why don't I treat you? When we get back it should be back to normal."

Abby wanted to argue, but hey, free lunch was free lunch. "But why couldn't I get into my e-mail?" she wondered as he helped her into her coat. "It makes no sense..."

McGee thanked God that she never heard him think,_ It does when I hack in and change your password remotely_.

* * *

><p>"Lunch was amazing," Abby said when they stopped in front of the lab door. She smiled at McGee. "That was really sweet of you, McGee."<p>

He shrugged, a small bashful grin on his face. "It was nothing, really." Tilting his head towards the closed door, he added, "Computer should be good to go now. Don't push it too hard. Not everything can go as fast and as long as you can, Abby."

The black-haired woman's smile grew wider as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you later, McGee," she said, unlocking her door.

True to his word, her computer rebooted without a fuss. Abby typed in her username and password, pleased as punch when no annoying error messages barred her access to her e-mail account.

She could tell something was off straightaway. There were no job offers in her inbox. Puzzled, Abby searched her whole e-mail.

There! In the spam folder were all her offers, up to and including an offer from a prominant defense contractor that came through not five minutes ago.

_Why the hell are they in there? _Abby wondered for a brief moment. Her eyes roved until she noticed a small blip at the bottom of the pile of e-mails.

**NEW PASSWORD VERIFICATION**.

She clicked it and read through the e-mail. A little grin touched her lips just before her anger made her yell loud enough to probably be heard up and down the elevator shaft.

"MCGEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>*giggle* Shameless fluff here...<strong>

**Review please!**


	17. Timid

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #16: Timid - Her personality was so big that he sometimes felt like he'd never be enough to handle her.**

**Words: 376**

* * *

><p>How can one describe Abby Sciuto?<p>

A happy Goth is always a good start. She wears the gothic clothes, the dyed-black hair, and the heavy eyeliner, but doesn't sport the whole doom-and-gloom behavior pattern. She's peppy, and giggly, and fun. Weird, most definitely, but incredibly amazing to be around. I always leave her lab with a smile on my face.

A crack forensic scientist is another way to go. She's a star in her field, a jack-of-all-types of forensic investigation. Whether it's bullets, fingerprints, guns, or DNA, Abby has the power to yank all sorts of information from the smallest amount of evidence. She's amazing in so many ways. You could ask for the impossible, and not only would she deliver in record time, she'd gift-wrap it to go.

She's Gibbs' favorite, undoubtedly. Kate's a close second, and Tony's really just asking for the headslaps, in my opinion. But Abby is the Boss's golden girl. She can do no wrong. He always comes to her with a Caf-Pow, leaves her with a kiss and a "Good job" like a proud parent would. It's amazing that she gets that reaction out of him. I'd love to know her secret; Boss just barely seems to tolerate me.

I've only known her for just a few weeks, but I know one thing about Abby. She's a firecracker on speed, with more happiness in her than a legion of Care Bears. More than once I've caught myself thinking, _I bet dating her would be incredibly amazing_.

Kate seems to think it may be a good idea, but Tony's adamant that I can't handle Abby. Honestly, I think he's right. Abby's a true extrovert, and she's not afraid to say what she thinks to anyone who will listen.

I'm a reserved person by nature. I worry about pleasing people, I won't deny that fact. I don't want to disappoint them. But for some reason, I'm still drawn to her. Like a moth to flame, I can't stop this attraction.

Maybe it's okay to take the risk, just this once. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky.

Maybe she'll feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Set very early in NCIS, when McGee first showed up and showed interest in Abby. Just my take on how I think he'd think of her.<strong>

**Review please!**


	18. Hinky

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #17: Hinky - If used more than five times a case, said case could get very bad very soon.**

**Words: 742**

* * *

><p>The word is only used when something baffles Abby.<p>

With more cases comes experience, and from experience comes knowledge. The more knowledge she has, the less times Abby has to rely on that word to explain the strangeness of a piece of evidence in a particular case. Recently it's become almost obsolete.

But there's always that one case that would warrant the use of 'hinky'...

* * *

><p>"This is gonna be a hinky one, McGee."<p>

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Little early to state that, isn't it Abby? Ducky hasn't even started his autopsy."

"Take a look at this."

He complied, staring down the microscope at...he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. "What am I looking at?"

Abby shook her head. "I have no idea. Never seen anything like it. But there's a serial number on one of the facets, so maybe I can find out."

"Maybe?" McGee repeated.

"When's the last time we didn't know what we were looking at, McGee?"

He tried to remember - and grimaced. "I see your point."

"We better tell Gibbs."

"Tell me what?" their boss asked as he came in unannounced, right on time, bearing a Caf-Pow.

"It's hinky, Gibbs," Abby admitted, taking the Caf-Pow. "I have no idea what I'm looking at. I need more time to figure it out."

"Please tell me you didn't call me down here to tell me you have nothing."

McGee quickly jumped in. "Actually Boss, we found this in the victim's backpack..."

* * *

><p>"Dammit! McGee!"<p>

He was startled at the shout that greeted him as he walked into the lab. Reflex and habit made him blurt out his standard disclaimer. "Abs, I didn't do anything," he said, holding up his hands.

"It's not you, it's this!" she snapped, throwing her hands at the screen of cycling numbers. "It's a code, but I can't figure out how it works or how to crack it! It's hinky, Tim, and I'm getting sick and tired of running into hinky things on this case!"

_Okay good, it's not my fault. _"I don't think the case is being hinky on purpose, Abby," McGee assured her. "Just take a breath, relax, and let's tackle this thing one at a time, all right?"

She nodded. "All right, McGee. Let's take it down."

"That's the spirit." Taking his place on the other keyboard, he flexed his fingers. "Now where and when did the code pop up?"

Typing on her own keyboard, Abby began running down her last actions.

* * *

><p>When something hinky pops up, it's no surprise that Abby gets frustrated. When several hinky things pop up, it's no wonder she gets <em>very <em>frustrated.

So after the case wrapped up, McGee took it upon himself to pick Abby up and take her to her favorite restaurant. Once that ended, they walked through the park by her place to just unwind. By the time he walked her back to her apartment, Abby was noticeably more relaxed.

"Thanks for dinner, Tim," she said with a smile. "It was really nice."

"No problem, Abby."

"You know you didn't have to do that. I know I was a bit of a raging freak today." She had the grace to look sheepish, blushing a little. "It's just that..."

McGee smiled in reply. "I get it, Abs. It was really hinky, and it's been a while since you've dealt with that much hinky."

She looked up at him strangely, looked about ready to say something, but then seemed to reconsider it. With a grin Abby leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Anyway, thanks Tim. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Abby," he replied, waiting until she got inside before heading home.

* * *

><p>Hinky denotes confusion. At least, it does in Abby-speak.<p>

She doesn't use it in relation to cases much anymore. After her long tenure at NCIS, she's seen practically everything.

But there's always one thing that can make her feel awfully hinky.

Timothy McGee.

Every. Single. Time.

* * *

><p><strong>This was tough to write, I hope you like it. And as for that season finale...the writers were too cruel. That cliffie, while epic, had me cursing the writers for such a spell.<strong>

**Review please!**


	19. Sarah

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #18: Sarah - Tony and Ziva weren't the only ones she told his secrets to that day.**

**Words: 606**

* * *

><p>Learning that McGee had a little sister had been a big shock to Abby. In all the time she'd known him, he'd never dropped that tidbit of information before. A fact she brought up once the case was closed and Sarah McGee was off.<p>

"You never mentioned you had a little sister."

McGee shrugged. "It never came up."

"Could've said something."

"But I didn't."

"But you didn't."

A silence stretched between them. Abby kept glancing at his back, unsure of how to breach the subject. Obviously he was still sore from his secret being revealed about the truth behind _Deep Six_. Tony and Ziva had teased him mercilessly, while Palmer kept giving him the stink eye whenever they made eye contact. Thankfully Gibbs didn't seem to give a damn, or else McGee would've really been a walking dead man.

"Are you angry?" she asked quietly.

"Why would I be angry?" he replied just as softly, not turning to face her.

"Because your big secret got blabbed to everyone in the building by now."

McGee sighed. "Really wish Sarah hadn't told Tony and Ziva about that," he said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Abby asked. _Why didn't you tell me? _went unvoiced.

"Because I just wanted to see if I had the chops for writing a novel," McGee said. "If it was a flop, I didn't want to get ribbed about it. If I did well, I didn't want to be treated differently. This was something just for me. I didn't think anyone else needed to know."

"And the characters?"

He shrugged self-consciously. "It's said, "You should write what you know." Well, I know a lot about Tony and Ziva and Ducky and Gibbs and...you..." He mumbled the last word, then hurried on. "Point is, I could come up with situations, cases, and characters based on us. It was easier than trying to come up with something else entirely."

Abby smirked at him. "You know, you should've picked better names than the ones you gave your characters. Tommy and Lisa? Seriously?"

"They were just placeholder names at first. Then they just, I don't know, got away from me. I honestly forgot to change them before I sent the finished manuscript to my publisher."

"But not your pen name."

Now he smiled a little. "I had to think hard about it. Figured nobody would think about switching the letters of Thom E. Gemcity around to make Timothy McGee." The smile turned from amused to annoyed. "Not if Sarah had bothered keeping her mouth shut."

"Younger siblings do that. It's kinda their thing," Abby replied knowledgably. "And it's partly your fault for not telling her to keep it a secret."

"I never thought she'd ever meet you guys!"

Abby shook her head patiently. "And that was your first mistake. You _assumed_, Timmy. You know what they say when you assume, right?"

"Makes an ass of you and me," McGee recited. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Abby."

"For what?"

"For not beating my ass when you found out I pretty much transplanted your bedroom into the novel."

She shrugged. "I think it's pretty cool, honestly. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Work on it, okay? If it's fiction, stop relying so much on facts."

He grinned. "Got it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the secret fears of the aspiring novelist. How well we know that.<strong>

**Review please!**


	20. Boots

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #19: Boots - Without them on, she's the perfect height to hold. With them on, she's the perfect height to kiss.**

**Words: 418**

* * *

><p>Abby plus low-heeled pumps equals...question mark?<p>

McGee cocked his head, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't.

Instead of her customary five-inch platform boots, she had on a tasteful pair of black inch-high pumps. And it wasn't even a court day. She was still dressed to the gothic nines.

Not that it detracted from her outfit. Actually, the pumps were strangely perfect for the knee-high socks, plaid miniskirt, black tee-shirt with a big pink poison logo, and red spiked dog collar. Which just showed how incredibly used to Abby's strangeness he was.

But he still had to ask, "Abby, what's with the shoes?"

"Sucks, don't it?" she said, not turning away from her computer screen. "My boots' heels got busted. I have to get another pair shipped to my house." She shifted her weight on her feet, making her super-short miniskirt hem sway dangerously. "It's so odd being this close to my normal height. I haven't been this short since I was eighteen."

"Short?" McGee repeated. "You're five-ten, Abby."

"But I've always worn heels. _Always_. It's weird not wearing them."

He moved to stand behind her, pleasantly surprised when he could see over the top of her head for the first time in a while. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on her head. "I could get used to this," he teased, hugging her.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Abby grunted as she tugged on her platform boots. Once they were zipped and laced up, she stood up and felt her sightline rise about five inches. "I love these boots," she said, hopping in place with a smile.<p>

"I know," McGee replied. "You've said it time and again."

"I feel sooo much better."

"You look better."

She pouted. "I didn't look good before?"

Trick question. But thankfully, McGee knew the correct answer. "No, but Abby, you're you. You're not really you when you're not hopping around in your platform heeled boots." He gave her a light kiss, loving how he didn't have to lean down to do so. "I like you just the way you always are, Abby."

Her smile was just as brilliant as always. "You're sweet, Tim."

His only response was to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff! Cavaties. Ugh, so much fluff...<strong>

**Review please! Almost to 100, let's break that limit!**


	21. Gun

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #20: Gun - _Never thought I'd need to actually use one outside the test-fire chamber_, she thought, clicking the safety off.**

**Words: 790**

* * *

><p>A state of emergency held the entire Navy Yard in a panic. The suspect was extremely dangerous, a psychotic ex-sniper for the Army Rangers and a crack shot to boot. A person of interest in several open homicides, he'd been brought in for questioning.<p>

So how did a dangerous suspect get armed and loose in NCIS?

Planning, brains, and a whole lot of bad luck for the guards he overpowered.

Gibbs was already outside, his own sniper's training guiding him as he got every door and window covered with snipers. McGee was holed up in MTAC, running counter-surviellence and monitoring security cameras in an attempt to nail down the suspect's location. Ziva and Tony had decided to remain inside, leading small groups of agents in sweeping through the building floor by floor, trying to flush out or engage the intruder.

Because she'd been in the soundproof firearms testing room and hadn't heard the alarms go off, Abby hadn't gotten out before the building was locked down. When she'd come out, her cell phone was vibrating across the surface of her desk. She learned about the state of emergency from McGee, and without another course of action, she'd opted to leave the trap that was her lab in search of Tony and Ziva.

Biting her lip, she edged her head around the corner, careful not to present too much of a target. "I don't see anyone," she whispered.

"_Remember, go slow,_" said McGee over her Bluetooth headset. "_Don't rush, and don't go forward without checking everywhere._"

Abby nodded. "All right."

"_Okay, the hallway in front of you is clear. Keep going._"

"Roger," Abby whispered, edging forward.

The hallways were deserted, but she remained alert. The gun she held was a disturbingly comforting weight in her hands, a strange relief in this fearful moment. Gripping the weapon, she continued her way through the near-ghostlike corridors of NCIS.

"McGee, please tell me I'm close to Tony and Ziva."

"_Almost. You're two floors down and a hallway shy of them_."

"Where's Livingston?"

"_Three hallways south of you. Don't worry Abby, I won't let you anywhere near him._"

She rounded another corner and ducked left, heading for the stairwell. Her hand reached out to grasp the door handle - and from the corner of her eye she spotted a figure turning the corner down the hallway.

McGee screamed what her brain took five seconds to process. "_Abby, it's Livingston! Get out of there!_"

Moving faster than she thought she was capable in her platform boots, Abby dove back behind the corridor corner she'd just come from. Bullets slammed into the wall behind her, chasing her back to cover. "McGee!" she yelled over the gunfire. "Where are they?"

"_Hang on Abs, they're on their way now!_" She heard the frantic tap-tap-tap of his keyboard as he tried to help the best way he knew how; keeping Abby safe. "_Can you get back to your lab?_"

"I can sure try. What's the plan?"

"_Gibbs is coming in with a team from the ground floor. Tony and Ziva's team are going to try boxing Livingston in between them and Gibbs. If you can get to your lab and lock yourself in, they can take him out without worrying about you._"

She nodded. "Solid plan. I like it." Backtracking as fast as possible, Abby made her way back to her lab.

Unfortunately, Livingston was able to exploit a blind spot in the system and, with another shot of luck, managed to catch up with Abby just as she reached the hallway where her lab was. They stared at each other, momentarily stunned at the situation. Then Livingston began to raise his weapon.

Abby Sciuto thought of herself as a pacifist, truth be told. And an optimist. And above all else, she was a scientist.

The loaded Sig Saur in her hand demanded her to change her viewpoints and add survivalist.

So, as soon as she saw the gun in his hand, she brought up her own and fired. Then she raced into her lab and locked the door behind her.

"_Abby? Abby, are you okay? Abby!_" McGee was almost hysterical as he yelled. "_Abby, answer me!_"

Regaining her breath, Abby coughed. "I shot Livingston," she said. "He's in the hallway outside my lab. I'm okay, McGee. I'm okay."

"_They're on their way, Abby. I'm on my way._"

"I'll be waiting." She deliberately put the Sig down on her evidence table, then went to grab Bert and curl up in the corner of her lab to await the cavalry.

* * *

><p><strong>Tough one to write. But I like how it's come out, don't you?<strong>

**Review please!**


	22. Marilyn

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or episode 4x06 "Witch Hunt."**

**Prompt #21: Marilyn - The sight of her in that signature look still haunted his dreams.**

**Words: 591**

* * *

><p>Tony has his three forbidden pictures of Ziva. After a few close calls, he's learned how to keep them secret and safe.<p>

McGee has his own forbidden picture. Thanks to Tony, he knows how to make sure nobody ever learns about its existance.

At least, he thought he did.

* * *

><p>"McGee, what is this?"<p>

The agent winced slightly at the _Y__ou're in trouble, buster_ tone directed at him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Abby staring him down, her hands on her hips. "What's...what, Abby?" he asked carefully.

"You know what."

That was a trick question if he ever heard one. Praying he wasn't walking into a trap, McGee went with his safest answer. "Actually, no I don't."

She whipped out a glossy five-by-ten photo and brandished it in front of McGee. "_This_."

It was lone picture he had of her Marilyn Monroe costume, salvaged from the SIM card during the Halloween-kidnapping case. It was only from the back, as she'd been busy running evidence at the captured moment. Showing the plunging back of the signature white dress, high heels, and blonde wig, the only indication that it was Abby was the intricate cross tattoo on her exposed back and the forensics lab around her.

"That's...ah, well, that's..." he eloquently began to explain.

"I know what it is," Abby interrupted. "I want to know what it's doing hiding in your desk drawer."

His eyebrow rose in surprise. "You raided my desk?"

"I was looking for staples."

"You use Tony's Mighty Mouse stapler."

"His ran out. Don't distract me!" she snapped. "Now why is this picture still in existance? I thought I deleted every copy."

McGee swallowed. "Digitally, yes. But I made hard copies."

"How many?"

"Abby..."

"How. Many. McGee."

He flinched slightly, shoulders tensed and ready to back away quickly. "Just that one."

Abby flipped the photo over and examined it. "Why'd you keep it?" she asked.

Wary for another female word-trap, McGee carefully replied, "Because it's a good costume and you looked real nice in it."

"Real nice?" she repeated. "That's all? I was The Girl from Seven Year Itch, McGee, I was going for sexy."

"Well you managed to pass 'sexy' and go right to 'drop-dead gorgeous' Abby," McGee said. "At breakneck speed."

Her smile was a mix of pleased and giggly. "Awww, you're sweet to say that." Just as fast the smile disappeared. "Doesn't mean you're off the hook. Who else has seen this?"

"Tony, when I took it. That's all." Truth all the way. There was no way in hell he'd let anyone else see this picture. He'd never live down the oogling - or let anyone else oogle her.

"And this is the only copy?"

"Yes." He braced for the punch. He knew it was coming. It had to be coming. He'd been socked for less.

So when Abby merely took the photo and tore it to itty-bitty shreds, McGee was thankful that it was the only damage she did. The fact that she did it with a grin actually made him feel slightly more safe from physical harm.

He never needed the photo, anyway. That image of Abby as Monroe - front and back views - was forever imprinted in his brain. The memory made McGee unconsciously smile.

Then she caught his dreamy grin and fixed him with a stare that said _We're not finished, buster_.

Busted.

* * *

><p><strong>This could have turned out soo much better, but it's midnight and I'm tired. So ta-da.<strong>

**Review please!**


	23. Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #22: Rules - The unspoken Gibbs's rule: _Never ever hurt the Abby_.**

**Words: 385**

* * *

><p>It had never happened before.<p>

Maybe that's why it came as such a shock when the call came in. Home invasion, one victim on her way to the ER.

They didn't understand why they'd been pulled in from their God-given, much-needed day off to investigate a simple home invasion.

Then Ziva saw the address of the call. Her coffee dropped from her hand, splattering all over the carpet. When Tony asked what was wrong, she stared at the men with shock and horror.

"It's Abby's place."

When Gibbs heard that, he floored it.

* * *

><p>It hadn't even been a possibility, thinking Abby would be hurt. That she could be hurt.<p>

She was protected by Gibbs. Nobody would ever think of crossing Gibbs to get to her.

But this wasn't a suspect that had been cowed by Gibbs, or had a vendetta against the Goth girl. He was a nobody who happened to break into Abby's home when she was vulnerable, a man unknown. Unidentified.

As of yet, anyway.

They processed the scene with single-minded determination. They ran leads into the ground. They did everything they could - and several questionable things as well - searching for the man who hurt Abby.

Abby was lying in a hospital bed, and the MCR team was out for blood.

Except for McGee. He stayed where he felt he was most needed. In the hospital waiting room, ready to leap to Abby's side when she woke up.

* * *

><p>They didn't believe it possible.<p>

But it happened, and nothing could change that fact.

Identifying the home invader took time, but once they had a name, the remaining three agents set out to bring him to justice.

Tony had the satisfaction of running the man down, tackling him to the asphalt, and cuffing him. (Gibbs and Ziva merely shot him in the leg when he tried to run.)

Ziva had the pleasure of driving him back to NCIS, defying death and the traffic laws. (Tony and Gibbs took a seperate car to watch the show.)

Gibbs had the right to interrogate him alone. (Tony and Ziva watched from behind the glass, stone-faced.)

And McGee?

He had the honor of being the first person Abby asked for when she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, another tough one. It's just a foreign idea, someone actually getting to Abby.<strong>

**Review please!**


	24. P2P

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or episode 8x24 "Pyramid".**

**Prompt #23: P2P - "If something were to ever happen to you, I would..." When he trailed off and gave her that look, Abby felt her heart swell.**

**Words: 380**

* * *

><p>Ugh, I'm exhausted.<p>

Cade's in the hospital, attacked by the Port-to-Port Killer. I hope he pulls through. I've been in the waiting room for forever, but now I'm just too tired to function.

Good thing too, because McGee's spouting nonsense about me caring about Cade more than as a friend and I'm getting pissed off. Of all the times he shows his jealous streak, it has to be now?

I cut him off in mid-sentence. "Are you for real right now, McGee? Really? Cause I am, like, over the top tired and I'm hoping this is all some sort of weird dream."

"I'm not a dream."

"Well that's too bad. Because right now I'd like to roll over and dream about purple kittens or, or flying elephants or..." I can't think of anything else. I'm that tired. "Psh. Never mind. I need to go home."

I run through my routine. Clap-off lights. Get backpack and umbrella. Walk towards door - with McGee right behind me?

Wrong.

"Where are you going?"

"Going with you. As long as Cobb's still on the loose, we're not taking any chances."

_Oh, hell no_. "No, McGee. Shoo." I even do the motion to drive my point home. "I can take care of myself."

"Abby!" I blink. McGee never raises his voice at me. Never. He's really upset. "This is not just another random suspect. This guy is very bad news, and if something ever happened to you I would..." His voice chokes, as if he's stopped himself from saying something.

But I want to know what he was about to say. "You'd what, McGee?"

He doesn't answer, but he does this little nod and his head tilts slightly and his eyes widen. It's like he's silently saying_ Do you really have to ask, Abby?_

I can't believe I did ask. He's really scared for me. But that's not the only reason he's insisting that I go nowhere alone. I know that.

_Oh, McGee... _I take the step needed to hug him, and I feel his arms tighten around me.

For the first time all day, I feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	25. Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #24: Girls - She doesn't like it when he shows interest in others.**

**Words: 460**

* * *

><p>"So. What's her name?"<p>

"Lisa."

"Uh-huh." _C__lick, click, click-click. _"What does she do?"

"...Is this an interrogation?"

"I just wanna know about your date, McGee! Criminey, is that such a crime?"

"You don't usually ask the same question three times."

"I haven't - "

"You've asked me what Lisa does three times today. When I told you, when I called in about the rush on the evidence, and right now."

"I'm just making conversation. Don't bite my head off."

"...Ugh, sorry Abby. It's just...this is a big deal for me, okay? I don't really have a good track record with dating."

"...I'm sorry, Tim. Really."

"It's okay."

"..."

"..."

"Got a picture of her?"

"Yeah! Wanna see?"

"Sure."

"..."

"Wow...she's real, um...wow."

"We went to MIT together. She's a computer expert at the State Department now."

"...That's nice. Good for you, Tim."

"Thanks Abby. Oh, that's her calling right now. I'm gonna go and take this, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"..."

_Tap, tap-tap-tap, click, tap-tap-tap-tap, click_

"...*sniff*..."

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later...<strong>

"Abby, Gibbs wants an upda - Abby?"

"Oh, *sniff* hi Ziva."

"What is wrong? You are crying."

"It - It's nothing."

"...Do not lie to me. Who has made you cry?"

"*sniff*sniff* N-Nobody..."

"*sigh* Abby, I am not Gibbs. I will not bash the person with a baseball bat."

"..."

"No, I will be far less...crude."

"Ziva, nobody's - "

"Where is McGee?"

"..."

"Abby, did McGee - ?"

"It's not his fault! I - I just - it's not his fault."

"Then tell me why you are crying."

"..."

"..."

"He's going on a date tonight."

"..."

"..."

"...And?"

"AND IT'S NOT WITH ME, OKAY? I'M JUST BEING A JEALOUS EX! DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"..."

"..."

"...*sniff* Say something."

"I would never judge you, Abby. You know that."

"...*sniff* Thanks, Ziva..."

"Oof! Abby...you're hugging me very tightly."

"..."

"Abby? *sigh* It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...at Gibbs's house...<strong>

"Gibbs? Are you down there?"

"Abs? What're you doing here?"

"I - can I stay for a while?"

"...You been crying, Abs?"

"Just a little. Can I stay?"

"..."

"It's not a big deal."

"..."

"I just don't want to be home right now."

"..."

"I've just been going through a lot lately, okay?"

"..."

"Don't look at me like that. It's not important, okay?"

"..."

"It's McGee's fault, okay?"

"..."

"Okay, not really his fault. He's...he's got a date tonight with this girl he knew from MIT."

"...And?"

"AND I'M JEALOUS, OKAY? DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"..."

"...*sniff*..."

"Here."

"...A sander?"

"Go with the grain. I'll make up the couch for you."

"...*sniff* Thanks Gibbs..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	26. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or the new season would be on NOW.**

**Prompt #25: Tattoo - "Is that a new one?" he asked, staring at her back before he could stop himself.**

**Words: 303**

* * *

><p>"Were you just staring at my bare back, McGee?"<p>

He quickly averted his gaze. "No!"

The resulting laugh was light and amused. "Relax Tim, I'm not going to kill you. What is it?"

McGee glanced back carefully. "Well...did you get a new tattoo?"

"Not recently, why?"

"I dunno, it's just...well..." Unsure of how to voice his observation, McGee said, "Your skin looks different."

Abby finished pulling on her clean shirt and turned to stare at him, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad! Just...well, it's different. And I can't really place why."

For some reason, she seemed to be fighting a smile. Which made no sense to McGee; she wouldn't take pleasure in his cluelessness, would she? She wasn't like Tony...

Wait, this was Abby he was talking about. She liked teasing him almost as much as the Senior Agent. She just knew when to cut him a break.

McGee looked at Abby again...and that's when he noticed it. She grinned at the look of astonishment that passed over his face. "Yeah."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Just felt like it."

McGee reached out and touched the bare spot on her neck. "But that was your - "

"Yeah, but it's had its time." Abby shrugged again. "Besides, it's not like I'm lacking in ink."

Now that he knew, McGee realized something. "That explains those turtlenecks all winter."

"What did you think those were about?"

"Well..." He blushed. "Hiding hickeys?"

She socked his shoulder. "That was your first reason?"

"Well, you were dating that vampire guy last winter!" he said in his own defense.

"You're such a geek, McGee." She threw the ruined shirt in the trashcan and shrugged on her lab coat. "C'mon, we have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>On the off chance that Abby decides to remove a tattoo...<strong>

***confetti shooting* Halfway mark! Woo-hoo!**

**Review please!**


	27. Penny

**Disclaimer: I don't _NCIS._**

**Prompt #26: Penny - Abby was pleasantly surprised to run into his grandmother walking through the park.**

**Words: 669**

* * *

><p>Abby loved strolling through the park in the fall. The crisp air was invigorating, and seeing the rest of the world hustling on with their daily lives gave Abby a sense that she was at peace. She had no place to be, no work to attend to, no pressing engagement that necessitated her hurry through D.C. Her lunch hour was hers.<p>

"Ah, Abby Sciuto?"

At the sound of her name Abby turned to see a familiar face. "Penny!" she shrieked, hugging McGee's grandmother tightly. "Ohmygosh, how are you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Oh come now, it hasn't been that long," Penny chided. Spying a nearby park bench, she led the Goth girl to it and gestured for her to sit. "Now tell me. How's Timothy doing?"

"He's doing well, all things considered. Gibbs has him running down leads on our most recent case." Abby smiled at the graceful woman. "Are you going to see him?"

"I was planning on it, but if he's busy I don't want to disturb him," Penny said. "He does his best to be perfect, and me being around tends to distract him. But I bet he doesn't have that problem with you, eh?" Her eyebrow lifted suggestively at Abby.

Abby laughed. "Nah, McGee's used to me. I could be be tap-dancing in a barbershop quartet and he'd just keep on typing."

"I highly doubt that," Penny stated. "He's told me before that he thinks - Oh, that was almost too much information," she said, stopping herself.

"What? What does he think about me?" asked the scientists, now extremely curious. She never really knew how she stood with McGee, even thought they were so physically comfortable with each other. Hell, she hugged him without warning often enough that it almost qualified as sexual harassment. He never complained, but then again, he was a sweethearted pushover when it came to her...

Penny smiled and covered Abby's hand with hers. "He cares a great deal for you, honey," she said. "Never doubt that."

"I knew that," Abby said. "I just...I don't know where we stand anymore. Friends, whatever, it feels like we're just straddling a line that's always been there and I don't know how to deal with that line. You know?" she finished lamely.

"Of course, dear." There was a smile on the older woman's face that immediately set Abby at ease. "You don't want to ruin a friendship."

"That's right."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about on that avenue," admitted Penny confidently. "Timothy has told me much about you, and the most constant fact is that you are one of the dearest people in his life at NCIS."

A shocked but pleased smile grew on Abby's face, warming her cheeks with a blush. "He really said that?"

"And quite a deal more. Although, of course, I can't tell you more." Penny shrugged. "Confidentiality, you understand. If I spill too many of his secrets, Timothy won't tell me anymore good ones."

"I get it."

They spent a good hour speaking about other matters, and Abby would have loved to talk longer. But when her cell phone went off, she answered immediately. "Hello?"

"_Abby, it's McGee._"

"Hey McGee, what's up?"

"_Boss is asking after you. Says your lunch hour is up. Where are you?_"

"That little park by the Navy Yard, you know it?"

"_Oh yeah,_" McGee said in recollection. "_Sure. I'll pick you up._"

"Thanks." Hanging up, Abby looked at Penny and smiled sheepishly. "I guess it's time for me to go."

"That's all right, sweetie," Penny said, patting the younger woman's hands. "I'd better be getting along as well. Have a few bonsai trees that need trimming. You take care of yourself, you hear?" She winked and added, "And of Timothy."

Abby nodded. "All right, Penny. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	28. Guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #27: Guys - He doesn't like it when she shows interest in others.**

**Words: 345**

* * *

><p>"...You got a date tonight, Abby?"<p>

"Why do you ask?"

"You're wearing your nice black minidress. And your black court Jimmy Choos are hiding under your desk."

"What's it to you, McGee?"

"Just curious, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm going on a date."

"With who?"

"This guy I met online. Wanna see a picture?"

"Sure."

"..."

"...Um, he looks..."

"Great, right? He really gets me, McGee, you know? Like, he's almost my missing half. It's kinda awesome, you know?"

"Yeah...sure..."

"You okay? You look kind of off."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go sit in the back room? I've got the aromatherapy candles still - "

_Brrrrrrinnnng! _Brrrrrrinnnng_! _Brrrrrrinnnng_!_

"Oh, that's him! Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"...Take your time..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later...<strong>

"Hey! McGee!"

"What d'you want, Tony?" _Tap, tap, tap-tap-tap._

"Boss is asking where those trace evidence results are."

"Oh, yeah...hang on..." _Click, click-click, tap-tap-tap._

"Where's Abby?"

_Click. _"Taking a call."

"...Wow! Nice dress. What, she got a hot date or something?"

"..." _Tap, tap, tap._

"You're looking a little green there, McJealous."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Okay, jeez. Don't bite off my head just because Abby's getting all dressed up for someone else."

"..." _Click, click, tap-tap._

"Stop glowering Tim, it's not the end of the world. Here's a thought - maybe you should've asked her out first."

"..."

"Look, if it pisses you off so much, tell her you've got a bad gut feeling about the guy."

"That only works for Gibbs and you know it."

"Didja do your hacker thing on this guy? Get all the dirt on him?"

"Abby said she'd never speak to me again if I did."

"...And that worked on you? What are you, four?"

"Tony, just...go away, would you?"

"Alright, McGrumpy, jeez. I'll go. But I'm telling you, being a wet blanket isn't going to make you feel better."

"...I know."

* * *

><p><strong>SEASON TEN STARTS TUESDAY! WHO ELSE IS PSYCHED?<strong>

**Review please!**


	29. Tarburst

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #28: Tarburst - When she returned home, McGee was waiting with a hug.**

**Words: 527**

* * *

><p>It was five days after the Tarburst case when McGee walked into Abby's lab and heard her crying.<p>

She hadn't been quite herself since they discovered the truth. She put up a brave front at first; righteous fury at being lied to, then the cold send-off when they arrested King, then her usual bubbly self when McGee, Tony, and Palmer had to clean up the mess they'd made in the lab.

Honestly, he was surprised Abby held out for so long. Then again, she was on Team Gibbs. They were made from sterner stuff.

"Hey Abby," he called out, walking towards her desk. "Where are you?"

"Back here," she sniffed. He turned to see her sitting against the ballistics tank, knees drawn up against her chest. Her hair was hanging loose around her face, and from what McGee could see, she wasn't wearing any makeup. "What's up? Does Gibbs have evidence for me to test?"

McGee shook his head. "No, there's no case today. I came down to check on you," he said.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." He carefully sat down beside Abby and nudged her shoulder with his. "It's me, Abs. It's Tim. You can talk to me."

She inhaled through her nose, then let it out in a controlled hiss through her lips. Her eyes flashed with fire as her fists clenched atop her knees. "I trusted him, Tim," she said. "We talked about stuff. We played chess. We broke out lab bunnies!" Her voice climbed in pitch with each sentance. "And then, I thought he died! I thought - and then he lied to me. He _lied to me_, Tim!"

Every bone in his body ached to hug her, but he knew she didn't want a hug right now. She wanted to vent. So McGee just nodded.

"I hate him!" she shouted. "And you know how hard it is for me to hate someone!"

McGee nodded again.

"They have to have done unspeakably bad things like, like, like kicking puppies into sewer drains or, or drowning kittens or employing child labor!"

Another nod.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Now he spoke. "He hurt you."

"No shit!" she yelled, rounding on him. "Any other brilliant deductions, McHolmes?"

Wisely he fell silent. Abby's rage quickly cooled when she realized who she was talking to, slumping back again. "Ugh, I'm sorry Tim. I didn't mean to - "

"I know you, Abs," McGee said softly. "I know you didn't mean it."

Fresh tears glistened in her eyes and her lips trembled like Jell-O in an earthquake. He opened his arms and caught Abby as she fell into his embrace, sobbing afresh. He patted her back and let her cry.

"Y-You've been taking lessons from Gibbs," she choked out between sobs.

"How so?"

"You say nothing, and it makes me spill my guts."

McGee smiled. "Seven years, you learn a few things." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Especially not Gibbs."

"Why would I tell?" he asked. "Your secret's safe with me, Abby."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	30. ASL

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #29: ASL - Gibbs wasn't the only one who could have an entire silent conversation with her.**

**Words: 520**

* * *

><p>"You know it's rude talking about people while they're in the room, right?"<p>

It isn't until Tony pipes up that I realize that McGee and I had been signing. I give him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Tony. Don't worry, we're not talking about you."

"I feel much better," he replies, mollified. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Stuff," McGee says. He glances at me and signs, **Think he'll buy it?**

**Maybe, **I reply.

**So?**

**So what?**

**Will you go out with me tomorrow?**

I smile at him. **You never give up, do you?**

McGee shrugs and gives me that little smile of his. Tony clears his throat again. "I can come back later."

"Not on my time, DiNozzo," Gibbs asks, appearing just as my search results appear on the screen. "What d'ya got, Abby?"

* * *

><p>Ziva's staring at me again. I quickly sign off Skype and return to searching for financials and cell phone records.<p>

"McGee? Is something happening?"

"Dunno what you're talking about."

Mistake number one: lying to a professional ex-assassin. "Is something wrong with Abby?"

"No."

Mistake number two: thinking she'd let it slide with that. "You're worried about her. More than usual," she amends. "Does the idea of her visiting her brother without you still bother you?"

I shake my head. "No. Just...I wanted to go along."

"It was her reunion, yes?" I nod. "You wanted to meet both her brothers."

"Since we're dating, yeah."

"What was the last thing you said before you ended the chat?"

I repeated it. "This one?"

"Yes."

"It's - " I smile. "It's 'sweetheart.'"

"That is very sweet, McGee." Ziva smiles as well. "I am sure she will introduce them to you in time. You must only be patient."

* * *

><p>They're doing it again. Talking with their hands.<p>

They do it a lot, I notice.

I only know deaf people who do what they do. I know Grandma and Grandpa had been deaf, but she's not. Neither is he.

So I don't understand why they do it.

"Mommy?" I ask. "What are you and Daddy saying now?"

Mommy gets that "Busted" look I get when Uncle Gibbs catches me sitting in his chair. "Sorry sweetie," she says. "Daddy and I were talking about work."

"So you used hand-speak?" I ask. "I wanna learn some. Teach me."

Daddy and Mommy share that look of "Should we?" that I see Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva do whenever Eli asks for something. I don't know why. I'm not as bad as Eli is when he asks for stuff.

"Okay, I'll teach you one." Daddy smiles and kneels down to me. "Hold up your fist, fingers towards me." I do it. "Now lift your thumb, pointer finger and your pinky finger."

I do it, and his smile gets bigger. I look at my hand. "What does it say?"

Mommy answers. "It says, 'I love you'."

I look at my parents again, then back at my hand. My smile gets even bigger. "Teach me more!"

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't think of a fitting name for a McAbby baby, so I left it blank.<strong>

**Review please!**


	31. Hazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #30: Hazy - Nobody was ever really sure where they stood with each other.**

**Words: 296**

* * *

><p>They did date for a while, back when McGee first came on Team Gibbs. Nobody knew exactly how that oil-and-water combination didn't fail at first glance.<p>

It did end, eventually. Not in a grand flame-out like some expected, but in the way some people would expect a slow-burning bonfire to die - it had a good run, but the embers still remained in case someone wanted to start it up again.

Agents always wondered what their present status was. Nobody could quite figure it out, however. The normal indicators were too vague to be certain.

Physical displays of affection are always a no-go. Abby is an incorrigible hugaholic who doesn't comply with the standards of personal boundaries. McGee is always tolerant of them, not showing any other emotion other than friendly acceptance of the action.

There were no endearing nicknames to go on either. Just "Abby" and "McGee," occassionally "Tim" and "Abs" but then again, others called them that as well. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

Seven years after that first fling, the embers still smouldered. Everyone knew it, but nobody could confirm it. The whole building was watching them so hard that it was giving everyone eye strain.

It was maddening, really. The McGee and Abby dating pool was beginning to grow like some out-of-control algae. The only thing bigger than it was the Tony and Ziva dating pool, and even that was starting to stagnate because of lack of development.

Perhaps it would come to a head again. But right now, the still waters were running deep and silent. Sometimes it looked as if something was heating up. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

And the two people involved sure weren't talking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, but honestly, nothing's really happened lately!<strong>

**Review please!**


	32. Allergy

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #31: Allergy - When Director Shepard had forced her to wear "normal" clothes, Abby's reaction hadn't been a complete overreaction.**

**Words: 493**

* * *

><p>"Abby, are you okay?"<p>

The sound of McGee's shock and horror made Abby flinch. "Not really," she whimpered, rubbing the red-raw patch of skin on her shoulder. "Can you pass me the bottle of aloe on my desk?"

Thankfully he passed the bottle before continuing his questioning. "What the hell happened?"

"Polyester." She spat the word like it was a mouthful of sour fruit.

He frowned, puzzled. "Wait, so you weren't BS-ing when Jenny's admin weenie made you wear that Career Girl Barbie suit?"

"No, McGee! It's a serious medical condition!" She squirted some aloe right on her arm and started rubbing on the irritation. "And thanks for reminding me of that moment. It's making me even itchier."

"How did it happen?"

"I wore my new court suit jacket with a tank top because it was so hot out. I didn't check the label first, so now I look like a Dalmatian." Abby cast a pained look at her splotch-covered arms. "A Dalmatian with a really bad rash."

"You should really take a day off," McGee said logically.

"Can't. Major Mass-Spec is running some samples that Gibbs needs immediately, and I'm waiting for those prints you found from the crime scene to run through, not to mention Ducky's dental records are about to ping in - "

" - which we can all take care of without you here," he assured the forensic specialist, already moving to get the black cloak she'd worn to work this morning.

Abby scowled at the special agent. "Tim, the last time I left you guys in my lab, there was noxious ooze all over the floor and it took you, Tony and Palmer almost three hours to scrub it clean."

He took the jab at their ineptitude with as much grace as possible. "That was a few years ago, Abs. We're not that bad. Well, Tony could still be," he said fairly. "Come on, Abby. Let me take you home. Gibbs won't be happy when he hears about this."

"Hear about what?" came their fearless leader's voice from the lab door. Abby winced when she heard his footsteps stop dead. "Abby, what the hell?"

McGee spoke first. "Polyester allergy, Boss. She wore it yesterday, and she's breaking out pretty bad. I was about to take her home."

"Well then, what're you waiting for, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, Gibbs, really," Abby said. "I've got my aloe for the itching. It'll clear up in a while."

Gibbs shook his head. "Abs, get your butt home. Don't let me see you here until you're better, understand?" He leveled a finger at McGee. "Take her home, now."

"Yes, Boss," McGee said, giving Abby his _I told you so _look. "We're leaving now. Right Abby?"

Now that the Gibbs had spoken, Abby had no other choice but to mutter, "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my hurricane prep, BTW. Posting as much as possible so I'm not going neurotic in case I lose internet capabilities...<strong>

**Review please!**


	33. Louisiana

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #32: Louisiana - Nobody can say she doesn't have that southern charm.**

**Words: 548**

* * *

><p>How do you describe Abby? Tough question to answer. Especially when trying to describe her to someone who has only seen her.<p>

Her fashion sense is self-explanatory. Black hair in pigtails, gothic-style dresses and outfits, plenty of spikes and skulls and black lace and thick-soled boots.

Her personality always throws people for a loop. Bubbly and cheerful as a puppy, always with a smile on her face and a kind word for everyone who walked through her lab doors.

But if you really had to pick one aspect of Abby Scuito to describe, hands down would be her charm.

* * *

><p>Handling sweet, opinionated old ladies was something very few people on Team Gibbs could do. Actually, only two people really had the patience to do it. One is Ducky. The other is Abby.<p>

And of the two of them, Abby can easily charm the socks off old ladies without the complication of dating.

McGee smiled as he watched Abby chat with Mrs. Gloria Smith, their protected witness, over some of Ducky's tea. He had to admit, seeing Abby work her southern charm on the sixty-plus woman was something amazing. She had a special way of dealing with all sorts of people.

"Hey!" Abby called out when she spotted him in the doorway. "Gloria, this is Tim McGee. Tim, Mrs. Gloria Smith."

McGee approached the women and held out his hand to the elder one. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Charmed, to be sure," replied Mrs. Smith with a slight southern drawl, firmly shaking his hand once. "Abigail was just telling me about Thanksgiving at your Special Agent Gibbs' house. Did you really eat in the living room?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And watch westerns?"

"Yes, ma'am." Deciding to risk changing the conversation, McGee said, "Mrs. Smith, I was wondering if you could help us locate your son Victor."

Mrs. Smith's eyes narrowed. "What for?"

"We just need to ask him some questions, Mrs. Smith," Abby said with that innocent smile of hers. Her inflection changed slightly, gaining a slight touch of the south. "Honest ma'am, it's nothing bad. We're just going to make sure he's not in any trouble."

The tone and her smile worked its magic. The older woman's expression slowly grew less guarded. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes ma'am, just a few questions," Abby promised. "So, can you tell me how to reach your son?"

"I believe he has a cell phone, but I don't know the number."

"Did he call you recently?"

"Yes, on my home phone last night around eight. Why?"

Abby smiled. "Don't worry ma'am, I can find him. McGee, can you get me Mrs. Smith's phone records for the last twenty-four hours?"

The simplicity of her idea made McGee grin. "To find the number that called at eight? You got it."

"And can you ask Ducky for some more tea? The leaves we have are losing their punch."

"Sure Abs," he said. "Be right back with the tea."

His grin grew wider than the Potomac River when Abby hopped up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you kindly, sir," she whispered.

Yeah, she really had a good healthy dose of that special charm.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	34. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #33: Christmas - He tried to find the perfect gift for the perfect girl. Too bad he didn't know he already had it.**

**Words: 397**

* * *

><p>Going to the mall for Christmas shopping was almost as pleasant as getting a root canal. McGee didn't particularly care for it, and yet here he was, fighting the press of last-minute shoppers like a salmon swimming up a waterfall. Why?<p>

Two words. Abby Sciuto.

He'd already secured presents for everyone else on Team Gibbs. Unlike most people, McGee spread his Christmas shopping out over the entire year, keeping his eyes open for a gift that would be a perfect fit for his coworkers. He'd found Tony's quite early in February, and Ziva's had appeared in April. Jimmy's perfect present was found in June, and Ducky's was located days later. Gibbs's present was the toughest, which was no surprise, but finally McGee found something by end of September.

Now it was two weeks to Christmas, and McGee was still stumped on what to get his favorite Goth scientist. Nothing in the stores seemed to be screaming "Me! I'm Abby's present!" and short of buying something completely lame like an ornament, McGee was running out of options.

He was still somewhat annoyed from earlier when Tony, overhearing his present-seeking woes, had jokingly advised that the junior agent should just show up to Abby's apartment on Christmas Eve dressed as her present. Only the appearance of Gibbs had kept McGee from snapping like a Rottweiler.

The sound of laughing children drew his attention to the Build-A-Bear Workshop. Or, more specifically, to the obnoxiously colored store that was stuffed to overflowing with children and parents. Just completely packed with people stuffing bears and dogs and every other type of adorable creature that could become a plushie for another person, then dressing that plushie in some combination of costumes guaranteed to make the animal more personalized.

It was a bad idea. He knew it was the moment it appeared in his brain screaming "THIS IS A BAD IDEA." But he was desperate, and desperate men sometimes had been known to do desperate things for people.

And this wasn't just any other person, this was Abby. She deserved something special. And nothing really said special like a custom-made Build-A-Bear.

Swallowing to steady his nerve and steel his insides, McGee started the slow wade into the mosh pit of the Build-A-Bear workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>As a special treat, double update!<strong>

**Review please!**


	35. Energizer

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or any part of Build-A-Bear.**

**Prompt #34: Energizer - She squealed at seeing the wrapping paper fall away from the signature pink bunny.**

**Words: 345**

* * *

><p>When she unwrapped the trademark carrying box for Build-A-Bear, Abby couldn't contain the squeal of excitement that burst from her lips. She hadn't expected McGee to make her one of the signature plush toys. This was something she would have expected from Tony and Ziva's children, since they adored the store. But the sheer improbability of the gift was part of what made it so sweet.<p>

He always did manage to surprise her.

"Thank you, Tim!" she smiled. Her hands made quick work of the lid. Upon seeing the object inside, she gasped in pleasant surprise.

The daisy-pattered pink rabbit would have been adorable on its own. She wore a red tee that bore a glasses-wearing skull with longer black sleeves patterned with little skulls, paired with a black ruffle skirt and black boots with bows and little gems along the tops.

But McGee, ever thoughtful and sweet, had seen fit to personalize the bunny even more. A little toy drum had been slung over its back, emblazoned with the familiar symbol of the Energizer battery. Two little drumsticks were secured to her paws.

"You made me an Energizer bunny!" she squealed, holding it tightly in her arms. "Oh my god McGee, you're the bomb!"

His boyish smile was both glad and shy from the thanks. "I just...I wanted to get you something unique and perfect for you."

"She's adorable!" Overcome with emotion, Abby flung her arms around McGee's neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

McGee's cheeks turned almost as red as the lipstick smooch on his skin. "Merry Christmas, Abby."

"Merry Christmas, Tim." With a wicked little grin she added, "You know, you could have gone with Tony's suggestion. Probably would have been a lot cheaper."

"Huh?" His cheeks darkened to maroon when he realized what she'd just said. "Y-Y-You heard that?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Just saying, for future reference, that his ideas aren't always dumb ones."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually went on the Build-A-Bear website and put Abby's bunny together. In order; Daisy Bunny, Red Skull with Glasses Tee, Black Vertical Ruffle Skirt, Black Gem Boots.<strong>

**Review please!**


	36. Affectionate

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_.**

**Prompt #35: Affectionate - Nobody ever turns down an Abby hug.**

**Words: 798**

* * *

><p>When McGee woke up, his first thought was an all-encompassing <em>OW. <em>

Then _Damn, it hurts EVERYWHERE._

Which was followed by _I must be alive. Hurts too much to be dead_.

A sudden flux of pain had him gasping for air with a strangled yell. Immediately he was surrounded by two doctors and three nurses, all talking at once as they checked his vitals and adjusted the IV lines he now noticed were inserted in both arms. Once they were satisfied with his condition, they left.

Then Gibbs was there, standing at the foot of the bed with his trademark stare trained on his junior agent. Any other agent would have shrank back from it, but McGee smiled at the imperceptible glow of relief in his boss's eyes. "Hey Boss," he rasped weakly, wincing at his suddenly sore throat. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much, McGee," said Gibbs.

"We catch the guy?"

"Yup." The silver-haired agent took a long sip from his ever-present coffee cup. "You gave everyone a good scare."

McGee tried to grin, but it hurt too much. "Didn't mean to," he whispered.

"Especially Abby." Blue eyes narrowed. "Do it again, and I'll kill you myself."

_I guess that means he knows about us. _"Got it, Boss."

Trying not to move at all, he looked around through half-opened eyelids. The hospital room was a single, sterile and bare except for the tableful of beautiful flowers. Get well flowers, if he had to hazard a guess. A whole lot of them.

But try as he might, McGee couldn't see any black roses in their colorful midst. The sight was a bit disheartening. After all, he did just survive five armor-piercing rounds to the back. You'd think he was entitled to some show of relief from his gir -

"McGee?"

Her voice floated through the open door like a fresh spring breeze, drawing his eyes back to look. Somehow Gibbs had sneaked out, leaving Abby to stand in the doorway like a dark angel. She looked exhausted and disheveled, as if she'd been at his side since he came out of surgery.

"Hey Abby," he whispered, giving her a wan smile. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?" she repeated, sounding dumbstruck. "Am I okay? _Am I okay? _What kind of idiotic question is that, Timothy McGee? Do I look okay?"

It must've been the drugs in his system, because McGee couldn't stop himself from honestly saying, "You look beautiful."

She stomped over to his bedside and put her hands on her hips. He recognized the stance as Abby's Bitch-Fit Lecture Pose, only enabled when she was about to ream someone out but good. Usually he was a spectator, but now it appeared that he was about to bear the brunt of this particular Bitch-Fit.

"Well you're wrong!" was her opening line. "I'm wearing two-day old clothes, I smell like antiseptic and sweat, I've drunk half my body mass in bad coffee, and I swear I can recite the contents of the waiting room magazines page for page, vertabim. I am the farthest thing from beautiful at this moment."

McGee's hazy mind only latched on the first part of her rant. "I've been here for two days?"

"No, you've been here three days. The last two you were...were..." She suddenly choked up, tears welling up in her bloodshot eyes as a heartbroken expression covered her face. "They weren't sure you'd wake up from the coma."

_Coma? _McGee thought before a fog descended over his thoughts. "Wasn' tha' bad," he mumbled. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each. "Wow, 'm tired."

"That just proves that they're doping you up with good drugs. And you should get some rest anyway." Abby began to edge away, clearly to give him peace and quiet to rest.

"Wait."

"McGee, you really should - "

He struggled to make his suddenly clumsy tongue form and eject tangible words. "No hug?"

"I thought you wouldn't want one."

"You give Tony hugs when he's got one arm in a sling," McGee countered. "At least I'm lying down."

Hesitant, Abby bit her lip. "I could hurt you."

"Doubtful." His dopey smile felt half-crooked, but McGee was less concerned with appearance than substance. "I've just survived getting shot, Abs. How could you hurt me?"

That was enough for her. As gently as if she were hugging a baby, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed. "Geez, don't scare me like that."

"I won't," McGee promised as he reached up and patted her back weakly.

"By the way, Gibbs kinda - "

"Knows about us, yeah, I caught that too."

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOO SORRY for not updating. Life has been hectic as the holidays wound down.<strong>

**Forgot to mention, this is a continuation from #14: Music.**

**Review if you please! It'll show I haven't lost you!**


	37. Smooch

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #36: Smooch - He wore the red lipstick mark like a badge of honor.**

**Words: 216**

* * *

><p>It was a normal Monday morning when they saw it. Hell, the whole damn building probably saw it. McGee didn't even bother to hide the silly thing.<p>

In true fashion, they didn't say a word at first. Prying ears, you understand. They waited, patiently, for crowds to clear and the workday to get underway.

But once they were alone, Tony and Ziva couldn't help themselves.

* * *

><p>"Tony?"<p>

*blink* "Yeah Ziva?"

"Did you see - "

"Yeah. Just did."

"And was it - "

"I recognize the color. It's Abby's."

"..."

"..."

"I did not expect that."

"Had my suspicions, but nothing to take to the bank."

"Gibbs must know."

"How else could McRomeo have that on his collar and still be conscious?"

"Perhaps his recent near-death brush has something to do with his newfound confidence."

"More like Gibbs gave them a pass." *smirk* "Our McGee's gettin' some action, finally. Good for him."

"Perhaps you should have pointed out the - "

"Nah, let him strut it proud. Might get the IT guys off Abby's case for once."

"Indeed. Such a display will undoubtedly cause the pursuers to take a hike."

"Very good use of idiom there."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>They never called McGee out on it. Some things are better left alone.<p>

Now Abby, on the other hand...

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest ficlet here! Tagalong for #35: Affectionate, but I couldn't really come up with anything other than a random convo.<strong>

**Review please!**


	38. Motormouth

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_.**

**Prompt #37: Motormouth - Speaking Abby is not only a matter of speed and comprehension, but retention.**

**Words: 461**

* * *

><p>During a cross-juristictional case involving the CIA, the team had managed to find and detain the prime suspect in the murder of a Petty Officer. Unfortunately, the CIA knew of their suspect and were on their way over to shanghai the case for themselves.<p>

"Tony and Ziva, make copies of all our notes in case the CIA try to confiscate them," ordered Gibbs. "How long do we have before our CIA guests arrive?"

"They'll be here in about ten minutes, Boss," Tony said.

"Anyone we know?"

"Kort's still out of the country," Ziva reported, her fingers flying across her keyboard as she downloaded her notes to a flash drive. "Neither of the CIA agents coming over have dealt with us."

"They get first crack at the suspect," said Tony. "Got the Director's permission to be read in on all our findings too."

"All of it?"

The tone of his voice made Ziva raise an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

Gibbs' clever smile suddenly appeared. "Muh-Gee," he said.

The younger man was already gathering his things. "Heading down to Abby."

"Tell her to take as long as she needs to explain her findings. Stall."

McGee's smile was almost as diabolical as his boss's. "Got it."

Tony chuckled. "Cruel and unusual punishment there, Boss."

"Yeah, well, that's what they get for yanking this case out from under us," was Gibbs's unapologetic reply as he headed up to MTAC to brief Director Vance.

* * *

><p>Very few individuals are capable of understanding Abby-speak their first time. It's almost like learning a new language tape; you have to keep replaying it over and over for anything to really stick with you. It can make new agents go certifiable within minutes and forces those without patience or time to bring a digital recorder, hit RECORD, and hold it out in her general direction.<p>

Those with practice can keep up on a slow day. That's when she's closest to the realm of understandable speech. But if she gets a case-breaking clue, stand back. Her sails fill with wind and she's off at high speed once again.

Only a handful of people can cut her off mid-stream and not suffer her displeasure. That's the members of Team Gibbs, Ducky, and sometimes the Director (but that was only because he was the boss and held the fate of her paychecks in the balance).

Her motormouth was usually something that could be avoided. But sometimes it made for a handy diversion when, say, a shady government agency (cough*CIA*cough) was trying to get ahead of NCIS on a case.

Especially when their only chance at understanding the forensics was communicating with one Abigail Sciuto.

* * *

><p><strong>A team-centric fic. Felt like it.<strong>

**Review please!**


	39. Observation

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #38: Observation - Everyone could tell that they clearly had a thing.**

**Words: 248**

* * *

><p>Anyone with a working eye in their skull could see that there was something going on between them. It's not as obvious as Tony and Ziva's thing; that's like a freaking Fourth of July fireworks display, while McGee and Abby's affections are more like the slow burn of a sleeping volcano.<p>

It started when McGee first arrived to stay at the Navy Yard. Sparks of interest definitely flew between them, and that was back when McGee had been a wet-behind-the-ears Probie fresh from a desk job. They dated briefly, but then the relationship ended. Amicably, which was for the best. Gibbs wasn't very fond of men who left his forensic specialist in tears.

So they were friends. Very good friends. With lots of hugs and cute flirty moments and jealous glares at other people who showed interest in one or the other.

Although there haven't been any major developments in their relationship, nobody is quite ready to quit this ship. They've been known for preserving their friendship beyond all else, sacrificing their own feelings for the sake of the other's happiness.

But after the whole Harper Dearing fiasco, people have noticed the strengthening of those feelings. More warm looks, stolen hugs, an extra kiss or two on the cheek. Like their most recent brush with death had awakened long-dormant stirrings of those lost emotions.

It's as Abby once declared:

_**"From the ashes, McAbby will rise!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I had to use the line! This ship name is canon!<strong>

**Review please!**


	40. Therapist

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_, or else there'd be more development on the McAbby front.**

**Prompt #39: Therapist - Gibbs was sick of them barging into his house randomly to complain. So when Abby arrived, he made her wait until McGee showed up.**

**Words: 490**

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss," came a tired greeting from the staircase.<p>

Gibbs rolled his eyes when he heard the footsteps on his basement steps. The voice told him that McGee had decided to invade his home tonight. "McGee."

He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. His techie agent and his Gothic forensic specialist had been coming over on random nights to bitch and complain about...well, anything to do with the other's social life. Abby was over more often than not, just because she was more comfortable unloading on the older man. McGee had learned to deal with his own problems fairly well and tried not to invade Gibbs' privacy as much as he could.

Tonight was apparently a special case.

Wordlessly Gibbs poured some bourbon into a clean jar and held it out to McGee. The younger man took it and drank half in one swallow. The grimace on his face showed just how ill-advised that was. "Thanks Boss. I needed that."

"Don't mention it." He watched as McGee plopped down on the nearest stool. "Abby's got a date."

"I've heard," was the morose reply. "Some guy she met online. They're meeting at her favorite place - "

"Get that hammer over there, and those nails," Gibbs interrupted. McGee instantly obeyed, handing the tools over the table. "Now grab that block sander and start on the side of that plank."

Brows furrowed slightly in puzzlement, but McGee was too well-trained to question his boss. After some experimentation, he managed to figure out how to use the sander and fell to sanding the two-by-four within an inch of its existence. Gibbs didn't bother to stop him; he was content with waiting for his other visitor to show up.

Sure enough, half an hour later, the unmistakable sound of platform-heeled boots came tromping into the house and descended the basement stairs. "Hey Gibbs, got any - " Abby started, her eyes going wide when she saw that Gibbs wasn't alone in the basement. "McGee?"

"Hey Abby," McGee said, stunned at seeing her there.

Gibbs poured the last of his bourbon into his jar. "How'd your date go, Abs?"

She shrugged. "So-so. Not what I was expecting, really." Her eyes subtly flicked towards McGee for a reaction. "Didn't want to go home yet, but I see you've got company already."

"Want a drink?" When she nodded, Gibbs handed her his half-filled jar of bourbon. "I need to head out and get more. You two stay. I'll be back." Before either Abby or McGee could say anything, he'd already started climbing his basement steps.

He was a patient man, but sometimes even Gibbs grew fed up with their dancing around the issue. They just needed to talk to each other. So he'd leave them be until they worked through this.

They always did, sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I flipped the order of arrival from the prompt, but it flowed better. *shrug*<strong>

**Review please!**


	41. Seasick

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #40: Seasick - She winced when she heard him retching in the background. "Ziva, tell McGee to take those pills I put in his bag."**

**Words: 450**

* * *

><p>Whenever the team had a crime scene on a ship, Abby made sure their crime scene kits were well-stocked with Dramamine. For McGee, she made sure there was twice as many. His troubles on the <em>Chimera <em>were still vivid in her mind, and that had been a ship in relatively calm waters. The rolling swells they were working through now had to be playing worse havoc with his insides.

When Ziva called for the results of the autopsy, Abby's first question had been, "How is he?"

Over the grainy satellite picture, Ziva shrugged. "_He has been better, Abby. But thanks to the extra Dramamine he is less queasy than he was on the _Chimera._"_

"That's good, I guess." Abby called up her search results. "So, the tox screen came back on PFC Collins, and he was positive for heroin. He couldn't have defended himself from a bunny, never mind his killer. Mass-spec found heroin in the tip of the broken needle Ducky found in his arm. He was higher than a kite on Mt. Everest."

"_So someone surprised the PFC while he was shooting up,_" Ziva hypothesized. The sound of retching came over the speakers, making both women wince sympathetically. "_McGee is sifting through the ship's records to see if anyone in the sickbay was in on the drugging._"

Abby's expression creased in concern. "He's working through those swells? Did he take the Dramamine that I put in his bag?"

"_When he first stepped off the Heilo. And again about two hours ago._"

"And he's still - " Another round of heaves had even Abby pressing her fingers to her mouth to stop herself from gagging. "Ugh, that's rough."

"_He is determined to perservere._"

"Tell Tony to go easy on him, okay?"

"_No worries there._" The Israeli agent's smile was delightfully satisfied. "_Tony is also suffering from seasickness._"

"Ouch. Not as bad at McGee, right?"

Ziva shook her head with a wince. "_He had very rich food last night, and it is not sitting well with him_."

Abby couldn't help gagging. "That's gotta suck for you and Gibbs."

"_Speaking of which, I should go back and see if Gibbs needs help._" Ziva waved. "_I hope Eli and Tali are being good there._"

Leaning around her computer, Abby saw the two children happily coloring through the glass door. "Yup. They're having loads of fun."

"_Remember, Tali has piano lessons at five_."

"I'll get her there." When the sounds of retching came through again, Abby gave her a pained smile. "Better dose the guys again."

"_I will call when we need more information_._ Thank you, Abby._"

"No problem, Ziva."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go, the final ten!<strong>

**Review please!**


	42. Phantom

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS _or the crossover with _NCIS: LA._**

**Prompt #41: Phantom - When she got back from Los Angeles, he was the first one to hug her with relief.**

**Words: 480**

* * *

><p>Hearing her say she was okay over the plasma was not enough for him. After the last harrowing twenty-four hours, nothing but seeing her in person would calm him down.<p>

That was why McGee was currently sitting at the arrival gate, leg jiggling impatiently as he waited for one Abby Scuito to stroll through the doors.

The entire Phantom debacle had not been pleasant for Gibbs' MCR team. Stuck on the other side of the country while Abby was taken, it had been hell to sit there and wait for the OSP agents to save their forensic specialist. McGee knew that they were great agents (Callen, Sam, and Kensi were fantastic operators, and Eric Beale was one of the smartest people McGee had ever met) but he still had the burning urge to hop a plane to L.A. and go save his girl from the clutches of the Phantom himself.

But he couldn't, so he didn't. He could only sit impatiently until she called home, safe and sound. When she did, speaking a mile a minute and assuring everyone she was safe and sound, McGee could only stare at her vibrant face and thank God that she was all right. When she signed off after promising to grab the first flight home, he didn't even ask permission from Gibbs to pick her up from the airport.

_Never again_, he swore to himself for the twentieth time. _Never again would she go anywhere for a case without someone from the team going with her._

"McGee!"

He jerked out of his thoughts when he heard her voice over the din of disembarking passengers. Jumping to his feet, McGee scanned the crowd for a familiar pair of black pigtails.

And then there she was, running through the doors in her tall boots and drawing stares as she passed, a Gothically-dressed woman with the air of an eight-year-old holding an all-day pass to Disney World. McGee waved her down and couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

She ran right into his arms and hugged tight. McGee's laugh was breathless and forced as he held her just as tightly. "Hey Abby. How was L.A?"

"I had a feeling," she said. "Even when I told you all not to worry about me..."

"Can you blame me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I knew either you or Gibbs would be here." Her grip tightened around his waist and she shivered slightly. "It's good to be home."

McGee pressed a kiss to her hair and squeezed his arms around her. "It's good to have you home, Abby."

He'd worry about the aftermath of being held captive by a murdering psychopath. Right now, he focused on what was right here, right now.

Abby was back. Abby was safe. Abby was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Little tag for the end of the <em>NCIS: LA<em> ****episode 1x09 "Random on Purpose."**

**Review please! Initiating countdown!**

**9...**


	43. Mold

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #42: Mold - There was definitely nobody quite like Abby Sciuto. Probably a good thing, come to think of it.**

**Words: 497**

* * *

><p>I walk out of the elevator to hear Abby chatting excitedly with someone in her lab. Curious and a little puzzled, I stick my head inside and call out, "Abs?"<p>

"McGee!" Abby claps her hands and beckons me closer. I notice she's wearing her headset, which clears up why I could hear her talking to seemingly nobody. "C'mere, you gotta meet somebody!" As I approach she takes off the headset, types in a command and gestures back to the big screen. "This is Agent McGee. He's part of Team Gibbs. This is Penelope Garcia," she adds when I join her in full view of the screen. "She's the tech analyst for the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit stationed at Quantico."

I see the oddest-looking woman dominating the plasma screen. She's got blonde hair streaked with different colors, the brightest kelly green-framed glasses I've ever seen, and all sorts of sparkly hair thingys sticking out of her messy bun. Judging from her hot pink suit jacket and the colorful glass beads hanging from her neck, she obviously shares Abby's unique take on business dress code; namely, having none of it.

"Nice to meetcha," says Miss Garcia with a perky wave. Numerous bracelets click and rattle around her wrist from the action. "Penelope Garcia, purveyor of all knowledge available on the information superhighway, legal or otherwise."

"I didn't know we were working with FBI on this case," I say in surprise.

"My team hunts serial killers, and the one we're going after used to be Navy," Miss Garcia says. "I tried to pull his classified service and arrest records earlier, but your Abby's got mad skills. She caught me, and that's not easy to do."

"But Garcia's one of the best I've ever seen," Abby is quick to add. "We realized that our cases overlap, so we pooled our resources and exchanged info between Gibbs and SSA Hotchner. We've been swapping case stories for the last hour waiting for Major Mass-Spec to spit out his results..."

The two women start chattering at breakneck speed, and I can't help but stare at them both. It's like looking at two opposite sides of a spectrum. Abby is dark-haired and wears the most chic in Goth, while Penelope Garcia has more color than a roomful of prisms. From the way they're speaking, both are extremely talented hackers.

There's nobody quite like Abby Sciuto. That's always been my belief, but seeing Penelope Garcia has surprised me. To think that there are _two _such uniquely free-spirited people working in our nation's government, and that they've met and become friends...what are the odds?

I'm suddenly struck with the idea of a showdown between them...I'd pay good money to see that...

I quickly wipe the smile from my face and slip out before either can catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a showdown we all secretly wanna see: Abby vs. Garcia! Battle of the geeks!<strong>


	44. Author

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #43: Author - "Thom E. Gemcity's finest, most harrowing installment yet," she said proudly, reading off his newest novel's reviews.**

**Words: 339**

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you liked reading my books," McGee said to the woman lounging on his sofa. "Too much meta."<p>

"Meta is fun sometimes," she replied, nose buried in _Deep Six_. "Besides, ignoring all the blatant character transplants from people we know, it's actually a great read. For your first book, anyway."

Ignoring the backhanded compliment, he returned to typing on his typewriter. Then he heard her ask, "Hey, did your publisher send you the advance author's copy of your newest book?"

Startled by her sudden question, McGee blurted out, "Yeah, why?"

"Can I read it?"

"Sure." Reaching into the nearest drawer, he pulled out the hardcover volume and passed it to Abby. "Just...be gentle with it, okay?"

Her smile was reassuring as she gently cracked open the cover. "Aren't I always?"

There was relative silence in the apartment for a while, broken only by the clicking of typewriter keys and soft _whish_ of turning book pages. Sometimes Abby would chuckle at something the characters said or a funny turn of phrase. But other than those brief sounds, there was no conversation.

"Wow," she whispered after a couple hours of reading. "This is incredible, Tim."

McGee waited for the backhanded comment about basing the characters off their colleagues, about recognizing certain traits that _couldn't _be coincidence, about places and persons and cases she _knew _he'd referenced in the book...but nothing followed her praise. "Really?" he asked, pausing his typing to look up at Abby.

"Yeah." Slipping a bookmark to keep her place, Abby flipped the book over and checked the reviews on the back cover. " 'Another chilling addition to the true crime genre.' 'The best L.J. Tibbs adventure yet.' 'Thom E. Gemcity has done it again.' " She smiled at McGee and nodded. "I agree. You've done it again, Tim."

And for McGee, that was all he needed to hear. The critics, the publishers, the readers, the fans - nobody else mattered.

All that mattered was what she thought of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little drabble. Enjoy it!<strong>

**And review please!**

**7...**


	45. Bowling

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #44: Bowling - You wouldn't think a Goth would get along with nuns, but they did.**

**Words: 415**

* * *

><p>Abby couldn't help smiling as Tali DiNozzo picked up her skull-patterned bowling ball and held it up. "I got skulls!" she proudly crowed.<p>

"Good going Tali!" Abby said as she took the ball from her niece. "Now get a ball for Sister Rose."

"Okay!" The six-year-old eagerly went back to the rack and took her time selecting another bowling ball.

Sister Rose smiled as she watched Tali. "It was very nice of you to bring your niece with you, Abby."

"She's wanted to come for weeks now," she chuckled. Abby looked over to where her fellow bowlers were getting ready for the next game.

"And where is Elijah?"

"With his parents at the dentist's. He had to get a cavity filled before coming to play today."

"And where is your young man? Tim, was it?" Sister Rose asked coyly. "We haven't seen him around recently."

"He's working on paperwork for the last case we closed. He might stop by later." Abby gave the nun a tolerant half-smile. "I know what you're doing, Sister Rose."

The other woman shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I merely wished to know if Timothy was joining us tonight. He's a very good player to have on your team." Sister Rose chuckled. "I still remember how he looked when we first met him years ago."

Abby laughed as well. "He didn't think I was being serious. A Goth bowling with nuns...it's not exactly feasible."

"So you decided to bring him with you one night. Let's see, it was Sister Margaret's retirement party, so most of the league was here. I've never seen a more terrified man in my entire life, and I've taught in Catholic high schools for almost thirty years."

"But he's changed some since then," Abby said fairly.

"That's true," Sister Rose nodded in agreement. "Then again, if half of what I've heard about your Agent Gibbs is true, I guess he's had to change quite a bit."

The conversation stopped when Tali came back bearing a navy-colored ball. "Your turn, Sister Rose!" she announced.

The nun rose, took the offered ball, and thanked Tali. Before she stepped up to the alley, she turned and left Abby with a passing comment. "So, when should we expect little McAbbys to start gracing our league with their presence?"

Abby's cheeks burned.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope we meet some of the nuns next season. That'd be a fun episode!<strong>

**Review please!**

**6...**


	46. Favorite

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #45: Favorite - It was an undisputed fact among the MCRT agents.**

**Words: 506**

* * *

><p>Everyone understands the dynamics of Team Gibbs.<p>

Gibbs is the father figure and their fearless leader. He protects them like they're his own children, and he's defied heaven and driven through hell to keep them safe. There's a reason that particular team is the best; they've had the best teaching them.

Tony is the eldest son, the first in the team. Gibbs first brought him on as a cop fresh from Baltimore P.D., and he grew as a sort of protégé to the older agent. He's the pillar of strength for the team, their oldest brother, and although he goofs around and teases everyone, they all know he's got their six.

Kate was the first daughter, fierce and fair and headstrong. She and Tony bickered with that teasing edge heard in siblings the world over, she looked after and coached McGee like any good big sister, and she shared a bond with Abby that was both best friend and sister. When she was killed, it left a hole in the collective team's heart that would never heal clean.

Ziva is the adopted daughter, wary and damaged but strong enough to hide her pain. Brought in to fill a void on the team, she was not welcomed with open arms because of Ari's involvement in Kate's death. But she soon found her place, both in their midst and in their hearts. She traded her first family for this second one, and she began to accept them as her own.

Tim is the awkward middle child, more comfortable with his computers than in the company of actual people. Time cured him of his shyness, and his proficiency with technology grew in leaps and bounds. This brought a confidence that soon translated to every other part of his life, and everyone noticed.

But Abby is special, the brainy baby of the family. Everyone adores Abby, and nobody hates or wishes ill of her. On the off chance that someone actually _does _go after her, the entire might of the MCRT descends around her in a protective wall of badges, guns, and badass agents.

They're a family. An incredibly dysfunctional family with bouts of head-slapping, name-calling and the occasional loaded comment, they were as close as any of flesh and blood. It showed in their readiness to risk life and career to save each other, their drive to clear their fellows of innocence.

It's never openly stated, but everyone knows who is the most favorite of the whole team. The only one who can give it straight and not get a Gibbs-slap, the only one who can stall for time and not be scolded, the only one who never, ever (except very rarely) gets yelled at by Gibbs.

So even though the agents can occasionally get away with a lot given the right circumstances, none of them can ever get away with as much as Abby does on a daily basis.

And Abby knows it.

* * *

><p><strong>Team fic, just because. Enjoy it!<strong>

**And review!**

**5...**


	47. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #46: Interrogation - He knew it was bad when Abby had a sharp object pointed at him when he walked into her lab.**

**Words: 374**

* * *

><p>"How long have you known?"<p>

"About what?" he said unthinkingly, eyes locked on the scalpel she had in her hand. As a rule Abby didn't have scalpels in her lab, which meant she'd lifted one from Autopsy again, which meant she was pissed. Frantically McGee started re-thinking every conversation they'd had over the last two months to try and find a cause.

"Don't play innocent, Tim," Abby ordered. She started to gesture wildly with the blade in his direction. "You're a bad liar, I can always tell when you're lying."

"Abby, I literally have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why didn't you tell me about the party?"

That really didn't help narrow down what he was in trouble for. "Can you please start from the beginning? What party?"

"The surprise party, of course! Why wasn't I told about this?" she demanded. "I'm the best party-planner on the team! Why didn't anyone tell me about it until the day before it's set to happen?"

_Oh, that party. _"Abby, we didn't tell you because - "

"What, because I can't keep secrets?" Abby's grip on the scalpel tightened as she advanced on McGee. "That what you're trying to say, McGee? You're saying I can't be trusted?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" McGee objected.

"Then what?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Pulling out his phone, he called Tony and put it on speaker. "Tony, it's Tim. Abby found out about the party. You owe me twenty dollars." Hanging up, McGee gave the scientist a sheepish grin. "I knew you'd find out. Tony bet me you wouldn't. Let's go."

Abby set the scalpel down on her evidence table. "Go where?"

"Upstairs, of course. The party."

She frowned. "I thought it was tomorrow."

"Nope, it's today. That's why it's a surprise. Or did you forget what today is?"

"Of course not!" Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Wait, you mean it's _my _- "

"Yup," McGee grinned. "But for god's sake, _pretend _to be surprised? The kids tried really hard to plan this without you finding it out."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! Review please!<strong>

**4...**


	48. Admiral

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #47: Admiral - She took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Go ahead, Timmy. He's your dad."**

**Words: 734**

* * *

><p>Admiral John McGee grinned to himself as he rode down the elevator to the forensic lab. He'd come to NCIS at the request of Tim for a father-son lunch appointment, as well as a general catch-up between the two.<p>

The lone woman standing by the examination table looked up when he entered. Her bright hazel eyes widened under pitch-black hair pulled back into a pair of pigtails. "Hi there," she said with a trace of unease in her voice. "Sir. Hi there sir," was added once she spotted the insignia and fruit salad decorating his chest. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm...looking for Agent McGee," he said after a second to gather his words. "He told me to meet him down here."

"Oh, sorry sir, you just missed him." She came around and smiled. "Can I help you?"

He'd seen a lot in his long career in the Navy. So much, he'd dare to state that he'd seen almost everything that could shock him. But this person shattered that preconception into itty-bitty pieces.

Not a thing this girl was wearing could ever be considered regulation business attire, except maybe the white lab coat. She had black patent leather boots with platform heels that boosted her height considerably over six feet, a red-and-black plaid miniskirt short enough to make a lesser man blush, a black sleeveless top emblazoned with a skull and crossbones, and what looked like a scarlet red studded dog collar belted around her throat.

The Admiral suddenly realized she was waiting for an answer. "He and I are meeting for lunch, Miss - "

"Abby." She stuck out her hand. "Abby Sciuto, forensic scientist extraordinaire. I've heard a lot about you, Admiral McGee."

"Is that so?" He didn't sense any anger or disgust, which made no sense if Tim had told her everything.

Abby nodded. "Yeah. Well, enough that I feel like I kinda know you, ya know? Not like know-know you, because really do we really know-know anyone? But I feel like I know-_know _you, like enough to know you without knowing you...you know?" she finished with a weak smile.

The Admiral smiled back. "You are a very unusual young woman, Miss Sciuto. I'm glad Tim has someone like you in his life."

"He means a lot to me, sir."

"I can tell." Checking the time, the elder McGee offered his arm. "Well, since Tim won't be around anytime soon, may I ask you to join me for lunch, Miss Sciuto?"

She smiled back and took his arm. "Sure. And by the way, you can call me Abby."

"Very well Abby. Where to?"

"Someplace close. Major Mass-Spec has samples in the oven that should be ready in about an hour."

* * *

><p>McGee was about to put out an APB on his father when he found him sitting in the ballistics lab with Abby, sharing what looked like some of her emergency sandwiches and some candy bars from the break room vending machines. Smiling at the sight, he stepped close enough to trigger the doors. "Hey Dad. Sorry I'm late, Gibbs had me sketching every inch of the crime scene."<p>

"That's all right, son. I understand." The Admiral had a twinkle in his eye that McGee wasn't accustomed to seeing. But people usually looked happier after a talk with Abby, even the most difficult of people. "Abby and I were just chatting."

"Your dad was just telling me about his time in Okinawa." Abby hopped up and accepted the bagged laptop in McGee's hands. "Oooh, you always bring me such nice pieces of evidence. What's this?"

"Victim's. He's got a degree in computer programming and his coworkers say he's a damn good hacker, so expect high-level encryptions and a messload of firewalls." McGee looked over at his father and said, "We should let her work. Wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd love to." The Admiral glanced over to where Abby was busy downloading the contents of the victim's laptop. "She's quite a girl, Tim."

"I'm glad you like her."

"She's hard not to like." The Admiral smiled. "I'm glad you've got someone like her in your life."

His son nodded in agreement. "I'm lucky to have her."

* * *

><p><strong>A little heart-to-heart and fun McGee bonding!<strong>

**Review please!**

**3...**


	49. Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #48: Black - He's never seen that color quite the same again.**

**Words: 343**

* * *

><p>Most people associate the color with death, darkness, and a woman's belief that wearing it makes you look slimmer. Timothy McGee agrees with all the above, but for him, black is associated with so much more than just that. At least, it is for him.<p>

Black is the bouquet of roses that appear in her lab at the end of a difficult case, either for a job well done or as a pick-me-up when everything hits a little too close to home. Gibbs usually buys her the biggest bouquets, and Tony occasionally brings her a pair whenever she does something incredibly amazing. McGee gives her one with a red ribbon tied around the stalk whenever he wants to show his love.

Black is the lacy parasol that she uses to block the sun when they take a stroll through the park. It gets strange looks from quite a few people, but he likes it. If they get separated, it's not like she's very hard to find. When it gets torn during a bad windstorm, McGee travels the width and breadth of D.C. to find someone to repair it.

Black are the pair of pigtails that whip around when he enters the room, followed by the brightest smile he'd ever known. Sometimes they are braided, sometimes they hang loose, and sometimes she has them pulled in some weird style he has no name for. When she doesn't notice him, McGee pulls one to catch her attention.

Black is the elegant dress she wears when they have to go undercover at a gala. It's slinky and long in the back and knee-length in the front and hangs off one shoulder, baring more skin than she usually does. When she starts to get more male attention, McGee drops his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders in a clear show of possession.

For Timothy McGee, black cannot be solely associated with sadness. How can it, when he has so many fond memories of the color in his life?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short ficlet. Enjoy it!<strong>

**And review! Do that too!**


	50. Digging

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #49: Digging - "So when were you going to tell me?"**

**Words: 1,148**

* * *

><p>Hiding something from Abby carried risks. As she frequently boasted, she could kill you and dispose of your corpse without leaving any forensic evidence.<p>

But McGee dared to do so. Repeatedly. Often times he truly believed it was the best thing to do at the time.

He always regretted it.

Abby would give him hell about it for _days_. She'd be cool and crisp and standoffish, and it would only be with him. If Tony or Ziva or Gibbs were with him, she'd treat them all to her usual bubbly Abby-self.

So hiding _this _from her was giving McGee all sorts of grief.

* * *

><p>Abby heard Gibbs and McGee enter the lab, but she kept her back to them both.<p>

She was still mad at McGee for hiding something from her. In her experience, secrets kept from others tended to hurt worse in the long run. But Abby did trust McGee, and he didn't keep secrets for very long. But in light of the urgency of the case, she settled for ignoring him.

Once Abby delivered her findings, she expected the agents to immediately take off and pursue another suspect. Imagine her surprise when McGee did exactly that and Gibbs stayed behind, giving her that patented "tell me what's wrong, Abs" stare of his.

"McGee is hiding something from me."

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

"Do you know what it is?"

"This is something McGee has to tell you himself. It's not a bad thing, Abs. He just needs time to figure out the right way to tell you." Favoring her with one of his rarer smiles, Gibbs pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You know how he is. Be patient."

And since Gibbs had never steered her wrong before, Abby felt obliged to follow his advice. It was easier than storming up to the bullpen and confronting McGee.

Then again, so was doing some cyber research.

* * *

><p>"Why the cold feet, McScaredy-cat?" Tony teased. "Thought you would've popped the question by now."<p>

McGee briefly tore his eyes away from his computer screen to throw a scowl at the older agent. "You have absolutely no room to talk, DiNot-So-Smooth."

The delivery of that name-insult made Tony twitch, barely able to hide how impressed he was. "Okay, how long've you been saving that one?"

"You'll never know."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you don't just ask her."

"I want it to be special," McGee tried to explain. "Not a random 'by the way' comment tacked on the edge of a conversation."

Growing serious, Tony leaned back in his chair and regarded the younger man. "Define 'special.' Romantic?"

McGee shook his head. "No, not romantic. Just...meaningful."

"Dinner conversation is a meaningful time. Just after closing a big case is a meaningful time." He would have continued down that vein had Gibbs not come around the corner bearing his coffee and a more serious than usual expression on his face.

"McGee, come on. Abby says she's got something."

Training made McGee get up without protest and follow his boss to the elevator. Years of conditioning let him remain calm as Gibbs hit the emergency stop button with practiced ease. Sheer stupid guts kept him from showing any fear when those blue eyes bored into his with the intensity of a high-powered laser.

"What is making you hesitate?"

No need to ask for elaboration; he probably heard the exchange between the two agents. McGee took the proper second to rearrange his thoughts before responding. "Because I don't want to ruin this again."

"You weren't ready before." It wasn't a question.

"No, I wasn't. I didn't know it, and neither did she."

"Are you now?"

"I - " McGee swallowed. "I think so. That's why I'm waiting."

"For?" Gibbs prodded.

"To be completely sure." Feeling more brave and daring than earlier, McGee reached over and hit the emergency stop button again. The elevator continued downwards in silence, both men left to their thoughts.

The ding had just resounded and the doors were just opening when Gibbs finally said, "Don't take too long second-guessing yourself. She's liable to take off your head if you don't tell her soon."

The younger man nodded as they disembarked the elevator and headed for the lab. His hand drifted into his suit jacket pocket and touched the ring there. For a brief moment he had a Hobbit moment, touching this precious thing hidden in his pocket and not showing a soul. But unlike the creature Gollum, he was willing to part with it if it meant gaining something even more precious.

He just needed to gather up the courage.

* * *

><p>"You are a complete jerk."<p>

McGee nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes I am."

"I had to resort to looking through your computer." Abby had murder in her teary eyes that was softened by the wobbly smile on her lips. So, maybe manslaughter. "I had to hack your financials."

"I know." His alerts had popped up warning him of the breach. He'd run down here just as she'd discovered his secret.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

He shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Was hoping I'd get more time."

"Time?"

Licking his lips nervously, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It glinted prettily in the fluorescent light, a simple diamond set into the band so it wouldn't catch on gloves. "I still have to get it resized."

"I don't care. I want it."

"D'you want me to kneel or - "

"No. Just ask me already."

So McGee took a breath, found his courage, and began. "Abby Sciuto, will you - ?"

"Wait, you know what?" she interrupted with a sudden flail of her arms. "You know what? Forget it. You made me angry, so get down on one knee. Speech. Romantic stuff. The whole nine yards, do it now."

He nodded. "Fair enough." Going down on one knee, McGee looked up and offered the small diamond ring to Abby. "Abigail Sciuto, I'm an idiot and I'm sorry for everything I've ever tried to hide from you. I can't promise I won't do it again, but I do promise that I will do my absolute best to make you happy for the rest of your days." He raised the ring a little higher as he hopefully added, "If you'll have me."

By the end of his speech, Abby had her hands over her mouth and was fighting tears. The word "Yes" bubbled out of her mouth as she held out her hand for McGee to slip the ring on. It was a little too big, but she didn't care. It was hers.

And finally, so was Tim McGee.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the earlier chapter - it's late and I didn't save before posting. Here's the real chapter.<strong>

**Yay, update! I can hear you all going "FINALLY!" Review please!**

**1...**


	51. Restart

**Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS._**

**Prompt #50: Restart - They gave each other a shy smile, wondering how they could do what they wanted when they'd done what they did.**

**Words: 657**

* * *

><p>Neither was really sure why they broke up.<p>

But since it was amicable, they became very good friends. Yes, they dated other people. Yes, they casually flirted with each other. And yes, they worried more than a little about the other's well-being through all sorts of situations. (But then again, that whole team was incredibly close and remarkably attached to each other.)

Tim McGee and Abby Sciuto's tale of friendship from a relationship was a rollercoaster from start to finish. But like all interesting stories, it had a beginning that wasn't very promising.

* * *

><p>Post-breakup relationships are awkward things. Theirs was no exception to this rule. (Even if they both agreed it was for the best.)<p>

McGee grew very aloof, and his insecurity seemed to spike. He wouldn't make eye contact with people. His demeanor shrank, like he'd been poked with a needle and was slowly deflating. But his paperwork and case reports were completed early and flawlessly, and he logged more hours at the firing range and spent more time at the gym.

Abby didn't change much, relatively speaking. Her music volume was slightly louder than usual, she guzzled down more Caf-Pows than the recommended daily serving, and she pulled long hours at the lab to plow through a backlog that was never really dented. Something in her aura dimmed, like she'd been put under a lampshade. But she never lost her bright, cheerful smiles or her quirky self.

When they had to interact, it was stilted and very, very uncomfortable to be around them. Alaskan weather outposts had a balmier atmosphere then the lab did when they were forced together. It wasn't hostile, but more...nervous. As if they couldn't figure out how to be friends after having been lovers. And it was _damn _uncomfortable.

Tony thought it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen (but then again, he'd been sooo immature back then.) Kate took pity on both parties and tried to give advice (but even thought it was good advice, it really didn't help enough.)

Gibbs never brought up the change in relations, but his disappointment was evident. Both parties could tell in small ways - a look, a sigh, the aura of "You _cannot _be serious" that followed him. Neither liked having the boss disappointed with them, but what could they do? How do you build a friendship amid the ruins of a previous romantic relationship?

So they met one night after a long day of work, ordered drinks and an appetizer to share, and sat down in a corner booth to figure out what to do. (Even though they had no idea how to do it.)

* * *

><p>Who knows how they managed to fix it. It remains one of the great unsolved mysteries of NCIS. (Right up there with the mystery of Ziva David's current whereabouts and the identity of Gibbs' Mysterious Red-Head.)<p>

But after several months of deadlock, the McAbby frost began to thaw. Abby started to call McGee when she had results and couldn't get a hold of Gibbs. McGee began to smile whenever he got those calls. When she was being stalked, McGee swore to himself that he'd keep her safe from the obsessive loser. When he was under suspicion for murdering a cop, Abby promised herself that she'd do all she could to prove his innocence.

The years following that gave way to a friendship that quickly became strong and fierce. They are colleagues and crimefighters and defenders of the free world. They find the suspect's secrets and break them in search of the greater truth. They are teammates and friends and part of Gibbs' family.

They are Abby and Tim. They slowly became what they'd once been, minus the romantic entanglement. Together, but not _together_.

And you know what? They're okay with that.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this compilation! Thank you all sooooo much for sticking with me for this!<strong>

**Please drop a review before you leave, and check out my other stories!**


End file.
